Turning Back The Ashes
by Anime Nightwing39
Summary: Eleven years in the future, Ruby Rose is about to throw herself off of beacons cliffs because she has nothing left to live for, but someone offers a way back. A way to change everything before it all went to hell.[Time Travel fic]
1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR UP TO VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 14 I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS AND HAVE ALTERED SEVERAL THINGS I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY AND BUT THAT WILL DEPEND SOLELY ON IF YOU REVIEW OR NOT. THIS WILL BE EPIC IN LENGTH, HOPEFULLY THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE FIC, MOST CHAPS WILL PROBABLY BE 5K OR LONGER. ENJOY

 _Thoughts will be written in italics_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruby Rose, walked through the broken remains of Beacon academy, along the cliffs, with a somber air about her, dragging her broken weapon through the dirt and stone. Her red cloak, once her most treasured item, had long since been destroyed, burned to ashes while it still clung to her body.

Normal fire could barely burn her, not with her aura up, but the white hot inferno a Fall Maiden could create? The heat was so intense her skin bubbled and blistered on contact. The cloak, which was once a precious reminder of her memories with her mother, of her childhood, was the very thing that had almost killed her.

She still had the scars.

There was a dull crack that sounded through the air, and she jumped slightly, immediately on high alert. Crescent Rose was raised to the sky, ready to strike down anything in the way of its descent, Grimm or not. The broken blade of the metal death machine gleamed in the midday sunlight, and the black blood that ran down the brand and onto the ground below. A quick scan of her soundings showed no immediate Grimm in the vicinity, which surprised her, this area had been overtaken with them years ago.

She took another step, and heard that very same crack, she looked down to see her foot smushed into the remains of a skeleton rib cage.

Years ago she would have cried out, startled and scared, but the Ruby Rose that stood there, crushing the bones of some student under her foot, just felt tired. So fucking _tired_.

She felt something in her fall apart at that moment, that moment of resignation with the way things were. That seeing dead bodies was part of her life now, part of everyone's lives now.

She let her scythe clatter onto the ground, and she didn't bother to pick it up. She didn't need it anymore, not after what she was planning.

She was so tired of her friends and family dying, of slowly watching as they were picked off one by one by terrorists and monsters and Salems lackeys.

She was so tired of burying bodies, of reminiscing on the good times with the people that knew them, until the people to reminisce with grew fewer and fewer.

She was so tired of living the life she did.

The farther along she walked, the more bodies she came across, most not nearly as whole as the first. Some had bite marks in the bones, some were missing arms or legs, frozen open with wide jaws.

 _They died screaming_. She told herself, with a pain in her chest.

The bodies inevitably brought memories of her friends and family, as well as their own gruesome demises.

Pyrrha was the first to go. Shot in the heart by Cinder, Ruby watched her disintegrate before her very eyes. Turning to ash and blowing into the wind, off to oblivion.

Weiss was next. Stabbed through the stomach, again by Cinder, this time in Mistral, 7 months later. Jaune had tried to use his newly awakened semblance to heal her, to boost her aura, but it wasn't enough. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Jaune never forgave himself after that.

After that the deaths didn't seem to ever stop coming. Qrow. Taiyang. Nora. Yang. Team CVFY. Ilia. Blake. Oh god Blake. But it still didn't stop, Jaune, Ren, Cardin, it didn't matter who they were or how much they trained, they all fell.

And it was her fault. Salem.

The silver eyed warrior closed her one eye, trying to fight back the flashes of lifeless bodies, not unlike stringless puppets. Instead she tried to think back on what she accomplished earlier today, and images of Salem's decapitated head thumping down the stairs filled it. It was an image she had been hoping to see, and if possible cause, for over eleven years now. And yet…

It felt like a hollow victory.

Ruby knew she should be celebrating, knew she should go find the few huntsmen and huntresses still out there and throw the biggest bash of the century, with champagne and music and dancing, but she couldn't see the point. Not when eighty seven percent of the planet was infected with Grimm, a number that was still rising. Three of the major kingdoms had fallen, two of them almost completely devoid of life, and the third was running out of resources, so they too would soon fall. It was only inevitable.

She looked up at the school she once joined when she was fifteen years old, so many years ago. Looked at the crumbling architecture and broken glass littering the ground.

All things created will be destroyed She thought with finality

It was the very principal of the world. Since the time of the two brothers, it was always like that.

She looked down the cliffs of beacon, walking with none of her patented speed and excitement. She walked like she was being weighed down by a million stones, and in a way, she was.

The cold breeze sent a chill down her spine, but she hardly noticed as she stepped closer and closer to the edge.

She closed her eye, and felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. A gurgled cry, like an injured animal, broke out of her throat.

She didn't want to die, she really didn't, despite what the scene might portray, but she didn't feel she had any other option. Anyway to make the pain go away.

She tipped on her toes, leaned forward, and…

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Ms. Rose." The calm and collected, yet clearly sad, voice of Ozpin brought Ruby back to reality.

Ruby's eye shot open and darted to look behind her, to see a young man of 25 years old, with dark skin and darker hair, look upon her with understanding and sadness, yet no pity.

When they had gotten back from the mission in the grimlands to kill Salem, he had disappeared saying he needed to look for something, and she hadn't bothered to find him.

She refused to turn around. Mostly so he wouldn't see her crying, which she was absolutely tired of doing, but partly so he couldn't talk her out of it.

Her voice croaked, "What do you want Oz?"

He chose his words carefully, speaking slowly in a way Ruby had very rarely seen from him.

"When you killed Salem...I…" he pauses "I harvested as much of her magic as I could. And as I'm sure you've noticed I've been very...frugal, with my own."

She had noticed, but gathered that he was simply running out.

 _Never assume anything with Ozpin_ She reminded herself

"Yeah I have." She said with a sigh, sounding almost as exhausted as she really was. Was he not even going to try to talk her out of it? Though she guessed he might not be the best person to ask for mental health advice.

"I have been saving it, and I believe that with my now large enough supply to...shift time itself."

Ruby spun around, small rocks at her feet flying away from the semblance induced turn. "What are you talking about?"

"I believe, if I use all of my magic, and aura, along with Salem's, I might be able to shift, and even turn back time."

Ruby stared at him.

Ozpin stared back, unflinchingly.

"I would have assumed you would be ecstatic, Ms. Rose." The joke is delivered with Ozpins usual dry wit, but lacking any emotion behind it at all, they were long past that point.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ruby demanded, stomping up to him and glaring down at his still shorter figure.

"Not in the slightest." He responded incontestably.

Ruby had her mouth hanging open in shock, but she quickly closed it, her mind racing a mile a minute.

"Do you know how to do that?" She asked finally

"No." He admitted "But I know how I can learn." He held up an aqua blue lantern encased in a complex golden shell.

"The relic of knowledge." Ruby supplied in absolute amazement.

"Yes. I know how to access it so I can learn to turn back time, and with all the magic in my body, I can send you back as far as I can."

 _All the magic in his body? Did that mean_..?

"It'll kill you." She said in shock, not that he would volunteer his life for this, anybody would, but the fact that he never suggested it before.

Ozpin nodded. "Certainly. I do think I've walked this earth long enough, I dare say I need to sit down." Again, it was the usual Ozpin joke but with none of the sparkle in his eyes. Only blank acceptance.

"But...how would I stay as myself through the trip? Wouldn't I just go back to however I was back then?" She could hardly wrap my mind around it, Time Travel that is, but she didn't need too.

 _This is the way out! This is the way to fix everything! If we get another chance, maybe we can stop Salem before anyone dies!_ Rose was so wrapped up in her own mind that she didn't even hear when Ozpin answered her question.

"What?" She asked

"I said that if you are holding the relic it should protect you, it is an object outside of time, and hypothetically, it should shield you from any changes."

Hypothetically was good enough for her.

"That's perfect! Give it to me, now!" Ruby was practically pleading with him to giver her the lantern so it could happen.

Ozpin actually looked a little amused, "Oh my, I haven't seen you this excited since you and Ms. Belladonna-"

"Shut up and do it."

He nods and places a palm onto the blue of the lantern, and visibly concentrated. A green shimmer from Ozpin hand, traveled into the object, seemingly being absorbed by it, before a soft wave of energy radiated from it. Ozpins eyes snapped open and he hastily shoved the relic into Ruby's arms.

"Quickly! Before the knowledge passes!" His eyes kept changing from, black, to green, to blue, fast enough that to any non huntsman they would just seem like a blur of grey.

"Wait, Ozp-" BOOM!

Ruby was interrupted by a great boom, like thunder, without the thunder. The Sun seemed to fade into darkness, and the clouds wisp away into air, shadows creeped up from every corner.

Is this supposed to happen? Ruby thought, but didn't dare drop the relic.

The ground fell beneath her, but not her along with it. She floated in a black abyss, with only the shining relic visible, nothing else, not even her arms, which were holding it.

To be frank, the experience was terrifying.

To comfort herself she thought about the first place that came to her mind, her beacon dorm room, with her teammates.

Yang… She thought of long bright hair and cocky grins, and not the poisoned corpse Jaune had dragged out of her room at two in the morning, with eyes like rusty metal.

Weiss...She thought of proud glances and worried nagging to do homework, not the oozing remains of a chilling cadaver slumped on the ground.

Blake...She thought of shy blushes behind raunchy books and sneaky looks, not blank stare she gave Ruby when she found her dumped behind an alleyway, a bullet between her eyes and bloody lumps where her ears used to be.

And suddenly light started to creep into the void again, Ruby's feet touched hardwood flooring, and in a swirl of green and blue Ruby Rose was left staring at a much smaller, much younger, version of herself in the first year beacon dorm rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SETTING, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS. IN FACT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY, IT'S REALLY THE ONLY REASON I DO THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP.**

 ** _Thoughts are in italics_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruby Rose was having a pretty boring day. Weiss had been yelling at her t do her homework all night, and when she finally started, Weiss refused to help her! So she asked Blake, but she was reading, so she said no. She didn't even bother asking Yang, knowing her sister would just laugh and maybe give her a noogie.

Eventually she just abandoned the whole endeavor entirely, choosing instead to read her X-Ray and Vav comic. But even that was boring.

Ruby looked around at her team, before rolling off the bed and falling to the floor with a THUMP. "I'm booooored! She complained with an over exaggerated moan.

Weiss made a hmph sound. "Maybe if you finished that essay on Grimm migration patterns, you'd have something to do." Weiss turned back to her own paper, missing when Ruby rolled her eyes at her friend/teammate. Turning to her sister to find some amusement, only to find her also working hard, Ruby groaned and rolled face first onto the carpet.

"Come on Rube," her sister interrupted her moping "We're all working, and its not that hard."

"Blakes not! She's reading that book again." Ruby's voice was muffled through the carpet, but still loud enough for Blake to pick up.

"I already finished." She stated, nose still buried between her 'Ninjas of Love' copy.

"But I already know how to track Grimm! My Dad taught me!" Ruby sat up and into a cross legged position.

"Then it shouldn't be that hard to put it into words." Weiss gave her an annoyed glare.

"Just stop complaining and do it." She commands.

"I will I will." She waved her hand dismissively, but that didn't seem to be enough for Weiss.

"Do it now you dolt! If you bring your grade down it will bring down the reputation of the entire team! Of _me_."

Ruby usually just listened to Weiss when she was nagging her, not wanting to start a fight with her new friend, but this time she decided to yell back.

"Whatever, I always get stuff done on time, and I'm even getting better grades than you in some classes! So just back off and let your leader chill for a sec, geez."

Ruby turned to climb back on her bed, but was stopped by Weiss' angry glare. She looked like she desperately wanted to say something.

Before she could though, wind started to spin around in the room. A troubling occurrence when all the windows were closed. Papers started to fly everywhere, and team RWBY stared in shock, even Blake put down her book to look upon the mysterious storm that seemed to be brewing in their dorm.

A greenish gas had appeared out of nowhere, now billowing in a circle again and again to create a tornado effect.

"What the hell is happening?!" Yang yelled, running over to Ruby to protect her Incase anything happens. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and the wind suddenly stopped. When the flash had died down, there was a woman standing in the middle of their room.

The woman had long dark brown hair with red highlights, and was wearing a brownish red trench coat with a silver lining and corset like ropes pulling it together ,her black pants were stained with blood and dusty with dirt, and her grey boots had many small cuts along the sides and front. A metal cross necklace hung from her neck, reaching to her sternum. And the end of her long sleeves were fluffy, fur ridges, and her red gloved hands were holding an intricate golden lamp. Her face was new, yet incredibly familiar at the same time, she had one silver eye. The other one was covered in an intricately woven eye patch, barely visible through the hair that hung over it.

Blake, the most cautious of them, grabbed her weapon on her nightstand, holding it in front of her to defend from the mystery woman.

"I demand to know who you are and why you have intruded into our room! Are you a huntress? Is that why you're so filthy?" Weiss turned up her nose at the end of her question.

The woman's eye slowly moved from each of them, from Ruby, to Weiss, to Yang, and Blake.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but it was as if some great pain had fallen over her, and her face crinkled up in anguish. She looked at each one of them slowly again.

"Mom?" Yang mumbled in shock, staring at the woman who looked so much like Summer Rose it was frightening.

Her eyes focused on the blond haired girl, "N-no." She forced out. "Not Summer."

She looked down, shutting her eye in pain. "Gotta find Ozpin, gotta find Ozpin, gotta find Ozpin…" The woman frantically muttered, opening her eye and turning to the door.

"Hey just wait a minu-" Weiss started speaking but was quickly interrupted when the woman exploded into a run, disappearing out the door and down the hallway in less than a second, blood red rose petals fluttering behind her.

The team looked at each other, before running to the door to look. She was nowhere to be found. Yang ran after the direction she assumed she went, at a much slower pace, Ruby quickly catching up and going past her.

"Where are you guys going?" Blake called to the sisters. Yang called back, "To find Ozpin and that mystery lady, you guys coming?"

The two looked at each other, then at the disappearing backs of their partners, and ran to catch up.

0000000000000000000000000000000

 _I have to find Ozpin, he'll know what I need to do._ Older Ruby thought as she zipped around the school, searching every inch of it, cursing the fact that she had forgotten where the headmasters office was.

 _And once I explain why I'm here and what happens, no HAPPENED. Once I explain what happened we can take steps to make sure nobody dies._

Her plan set in place, she nodded to herself as she ran along the wall over some amazed second years. She spotted the large wooden doors to Ozpin's office out of the corner of her eye and zoomed towards it as fast as she could, which in case you didn't know, is pretty fucking fast.

Her body literally turning into rose petals, yet still retaining her mass, she crashed through the door in a shower of splinters, completely obliterating it. She rolled on the ground, before standing up and sliding all the way down Ozpin's considerably large office in her human form. Ending up right in front of a shocked Ozpin and Glynda.

They stared at her in complete amazement that anyone, or anything for that matter, could be moving that fast. Glynda looked between Ozpin and Ruby, not sure if she was supposed to attack.

"My name is Ruby Rose. I am from the future and I'm here to help you. Please don't attack."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

BACK WITH TEAM RWBY

Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all followed the trail of rose petals across the school, wondering why on earth she was going seemingly everywhere but Ozpin's office. They asked students along the way if they saw her and most said they just saw a red blur, and couldn't distinguish the face.

"Who in the world was she? And why did she appear in our dorm, of all places?" Weiss mumbled to herself as they turned another corner, Weiss yelped as she slipped on a couple, her heels giving her very precarious balance. Right as she was about to hit the ground, Yang grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

Weiss thanked her softly with a red face, but Yang was already moving forward. "And why did she look like my mom?" Yang asked, connecting back to Weiss' earlier question.

Ruby had been abnormally quiet the entire time, simply speeding some ways ahead with her semblance and waiting a few seconds for her teammates to catch up.

Blake decided to approach her leader, placing a hand on her shoulder with concern. "Ruby, are you alright?" Ruby looked down, not answering.

"Ruby?" Blake asked again. "Are you ok?"

Ruby shrugged "I guess, that woman just...she just reminded me of someone…"

"Your mom?" Blake asked gently.

Ruby hesitated, then nodded slowly.

Blake didn't know what to say, she had gathered from context clues that her and Yang's mother had died, and she wanted to explain that she understood, that she had lost friends to The White Fang, lost friends in The White Fang, but couldn't exactly do that without revealing several of her biggest secrets. So instead Blake didn't say anything, just kept as close to Ruby as she could, offering support in a time when her sister clearly couldn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WITH OLDER RUBY

Ozpin had been sitting when she barged in, but he was up in a flash next to Glynda, holding his cane as if to support him, but everyone knew it was all an act. Ruby expected them to attack, to be honest, or possibly start asking questions after her odd deceleration, but they didn't do that.

In fact first thing Ozpin said to her didn't even acknowledge her statement, instead, he commented on what was clutched in her hand.

"What an interesting lamp you have there." He said it casually, but in such a way you couldn't possibly misinterpret it as anything but a question.

"Oh this old thing?" She chuckled looking down skittishly to the relic, Still anxious from the trip. "Just an old lantern. I bought it from Mistral." That sentence said more than anything else possibly could.

Ozpin smiled a very curious smile. "Yes, that old thing. Now absolutely must tell me where you got that lantern. As far as I was aware, there was only one. And I know where the other one is."

Ruby smiled, now she had proof of her story. "Yes well, if you remember my earlier statement…"

He nodded. "Yes, I do." He looked at the destroyed door, or what was left of it. "I suspect this conversation to be of utmost importance. Glynda, would you mind terribly to fix that door?"

Glynda was agape that Ozpin was even giving me his time, but not one to question a direction. She jerkily nodded and in several quick swipes of her crop, the door was good as new.

"Thank you. Now." Ozpin settled in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. "You're from the future."

Glynda spoke then "Sir you can't possibly believe that! It's simply ridiculous!"

"Is it any more ridiculous than me being a thousands years old immortal magic being that is reincarnated every time he dies?"

Glynda looked at him in shock "S-s-sir that is top secret information! We cannot go spreading that around!"

Ozpin smiled and took a sip of his black coffee, smiling at Ruby. "Oh I'm sure Mrs. Rose knows enough already." His eyes twinkled.

Ruby pulled up a chair and took a seat across from him. "You believe me then?" She asked in clarification.

Ozpin took a long sip. "Yes, as I'm sure both of you are aware, I have many plans in case of apocalyptic events transpire. One of them just so happens to be sending someone, or multiple someone's, back in time. And it would have sense that I would send a silver eyed warrior, they tend to be resilient."

Ruby grimaced and placed the lantern on the ground, it floated midair. "Or I was the only one left."

Ozpin gave her a sad look. "That bad?"

Ruby shook her head, "Worse."

"Please elaborate, Ms. Rose." Glynda had sat down in her own chair, who looked like she had a headache brewing.

Ruby took a shaky breath, but before she could speak the wooden doors smashed open once more

"You!" Yang screamed, completely disregarding the other occupants of the room. "Who are you?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team had finally found the end of the trail, and by that point the petals had started to fade, but were still visible enough for them to lead into Ozpin's office.

"We should have just come here originally." Weiss said annoyed

Yang stormed right up to the door, looking less sad now and more pissed off.

Knowing her partner well enough by then, Blake attempted to stop her. "Wait Yang hold on a minu-" SMASH!

Yang kicked the door open, and pointed to the woman who looked like Summer Rose, sitting in a chair. She pointed a finger at her.

"You! Who are you?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woman looked sad, and slightly pained when Yang barged in the room, something the blond took a sick pleasure in. Serves her right for impersonating her mother!

Glynda stood up once more, "Students! This is a private discussion, if you all do not leave this instant you will be facing a years worth of detention!" The four girls hesitated, not sure what to do. Meanwhile, a panic rose up within the Older Ruby,

 _No no! They can't go! If they leave I can't protect them!_ But she didn't say anything at first, knowing how painful it would be to be in the presence of ghosts for too long. Torn between her desire to stop anything from happening to her team and the desire to stop the horrible pain in her chest, Ruby sat there.

"NOW!" Team RWBY huddled up together, and after a quick talk, decided to wait outside.

Her desire to protect her team winning out, The Older Ruby raced in front of them to halt their way.

"Wait! Stop! I want you guys to stay for this!" They looked at her confused but heavily relieved.

"Wait a minute, these girls are students, they can't possibly sit in on a meeting of this caliber!"

"Well it is her team." Offered Ozpin. Everyone stared at him.

Ruby rubbed her forehead "Just sit down, and close the door." Team RWBY sat down after Blake closed the door in a few chairs that Glynda had pulled up with her semblance, she herself looking like she really needed a drink. Ruby could relate. (Authors Note: Will start referring to older Ruby as Rose at this point, just makes things easier.)

Rose wasn't sure how to say this, it was somehow harder than saying it to Ozpin and Glynda, one of which she was never close too and the other never died. Her team though? Who she had watched get picked off one by one over the course of many years? Along with her younger self? Someone who she hardly recognized at this point? It was hard. Really hard.

"My name is Ruby Rose, and I am from the future."

Silence reigned supreme.

"Preposterous! Give us real answers!" Weiss proclaimed negatively

Before Rose could argue with her long dead friend, Ozpin spoke. "Now there is no reason to yell at all Ms. Schnee. And Ms. Rose here is telling the truth, I can testify, as I sent her here."

"It would explain why you look like Ruby and Yang's mom…" Blake said doubtfully.

Ruby spoke for the first time in a while. "But how?" She asked curiously "Did you use a time machine?"

Rose chuckled a little. "He he, uhhhh no not quite."

Blake seemed to take in the seriousness of Ozpin's face, and looked to Glynda to see her nod hesitantly. Then she looked at Rose, really looked at her.

If she was Ruby, she had obviously gotten taller, but still not that tall, only about 5'8 or so, an impressive but not unreasonable for Ruby to grow into. Her hair was clearly longer, yet held the same feathering layers that Ruby's hair did, and still had those same highlights. Even her outfit looked remarkably similar, using all the same colors as Ruby's, her face was a similar, if not slightly paler, shade. And the bone structure seemed to scream some form of relation. Finally, her eyes were the exact same shade of silver.

Beside her, Yang was making the same shocked observations about her older little sister. Weiss was not so accepting though.

"I can't see how you expect us to believe this!"

Rose shrugged "Maybe cause it's true? I don't know Ice Queen."

Weiss fumed "I HATE that nickname." Rose looked away apologetically, before looking back with a fake smile. "Maybe if you hadn't turned Jaune down so often, you wouldn't have gotten it."

There was silence again.

"I guess it makes sense" Yang started "I mean you clearly have the same semblance as Ruby."

Rose nodded. "That's because I am Ruby. Just not your Ruby."

Ruby shook her head "Oh man this is gonna get confusing." She buried her head in her hands, having an existential crisis. Yang absentmindedly rubbed her back comfortingly.

"But why are you telling us this? Isn't this important info?" Blake asked.

"Yes, that's what I would like to know." Glynda agreed.

Rose wasn't really sure. "Maybe…" She started "My first instinct is to trust my team, even after all these years. Even after I've traveled through time, I still trust you guys so impeccably that I _had_ to tell you."

Team RWBY looked at each other. Other than Ruby and Yang, none of them had really come close to trusting each other. All of them still had secrets, and even in combat it was awkward and slow. The idea that one day they would all be so close...The weren't sure what to think about it.

"Why did you come back?" Ruby asked, almost dreading the answer.

Rose sighed. "To answer _that_ particular question, I'm gonna need a drink. You got anything good back there Oz?"

Ozpin gave her an amused look, and took out two glasses from under his desk, handing one to her and one to Glynda.

"Wait wait wait, My baby sister is not drinking." Yang stated, looking like her world was crumbling around her.

Rose snorted. "I'm twenty seven, Yang. Quite above the legal drinking age in Vale, or anywhere for that matter." She waited as Ozpin filled her glass with a brownish liquid. She cheered with Glynda, and took a few sips.

"Oh why couldn't you have stayed innocent." Yang wailed dramatically.

Weiss huffed. " I still don't believe it." She said argumentatively, though she was clearly starting to crack.

Before they could delve into playful arguments like rose desperately wanted too, she decided to get to the important stuff first.

"I was sent back because the world had gone to shit." She said bluntly

"Could you be perhaps a little more specific?" Ozpin asked politely.

Rose nodded "Sure. Almost ninety percent of the world was completely Grimm infected, three of the kingdoms had fallen, and the third was on its way. The few people still alive hid under ground, slowly starving to death. Afraid of what was above. Terrorist militias control the ration supply, and have complete control over all electronic communication."

Ruby put her hands over her mouth. Glynda had taken a long sip from her drink, and Ozpin suddenly looked more serious then he had all day.

The world as it sounded seemed to be a nightmare, one all huntsmen and huntresses fear would one day transpire if they don't fight as hard as they could, but for it to get so bad so soon? It was more than worrying.

"What-What happens to us?" Weiss asked in barely a whisper.

Rose swallowed. "In my timeline...In my timeline you all die."

"Not that that'll happen again." Rose promised. "I'll make sure it doesn't. I have knowledge of the enemy's and-"

"How do I die?" Yang interruptes her. Rose sighs, expecting the question from her.

"You get poisoned in your sleep." Rose tells her. Yang flinches like she's been struck, and is now looking at the bottle of mystery alcohol on Ozpin's table with greed. Blake must have noticed it too, because she suddenly asks "And me?"

"Blake...you get shot and killed by the Black Fang." She decided to avoid talking about the fact she had her fanaus ears sawed off and was dumped unceremoniously behind a couple of trash bags in an alley. She could barely think about it, let alone say it.

Blake looked surprisingly unaffected by the idea she gets shot, only tilting her head. "The Black Fang?" She questions "What's that?"

Rose blinks in surprise, not expecting the question. "Oh right, I forgot. They haven't formed yet. Well in my timeline, The White Fang are eventually taken down and disbanded but the leader, Adam Taurus, Starts up a new group not even a year later, this time with Atlas technology backing him in his plans."

"Atlas technology?" Weiss asked in horror. Rose nodded grimly, "Yeah, they hijack a few shipments of mechs and weapons and use their own scientist, a human guy named Anthony Merlot, to recreate it."

"Why would they work with a human? Are they not still human hating?" Blake asks, confused.

She gets a shrug. "Well at this point Adams less human hating and more hating of any one or anything that gets in his way to to enslave all humans. In his mind, if he has to work with a few humans here and there, it's all worth it."

 _Enslave all humans?_ Blake thought, horrified. _He was always bad, but to think he falls so low_ … She couldn't believe it.

Weiss looked like she wanted to say something, but was afraid of asking. So Rose asked it for her. "You want to know how you go?" Rose asks not unkindly.

Weiss nods, looking down.

Rose takes a sip of her drink. "Well...you die about a year from now. Stabbed through the stomach." She regrets saying it the moment the words pass her lips, seeing the look of devastation on her face was tough.

Rose was about to say something to comfort her, but before she could her younger self interrupted her. "But that's not gonna happen Weiss!" She said with conviction, a fire in her eyes. "We know what the bad guys are gonna do now, so we can stop them before they do anything. Right guys? We'll protect each other, and everyone else, because that's what huntresses do." Yang nodded slowly. And Blakes eyes hardened in conviction. They weren't gonna let that future take place. It's gonna be different this time. Weiss looked up, and jerked her head down once in an imitation of a nod.

Rose smirked in agreement, and looked at each of them. They looked back with smirks of their own.

Ozpin coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, but we will need a way to explain why you look so much like Summer Rose."

"Oh oh I got an idea!" Ruby raised her hand like she was in class. "She can be me and Yangs older sister!"

Rose shook her head. "Sorry, I'm a little too old for that gig kid. Mom was 12 twenty seven years ago, not old enough to have a kid." Ruby pouted, but relented.

Ozpin hummed "No not a sister...but maybe an aunt?" He smiled "Yes you're just barely old enough to pass for Summer's younger sister, would that be ok with you?"

Rose shrugged, "It's fine, I honestly don't care. But I'll need a new name. Any ideas?" Ozpin shrugged, "It's your alias, you should get to pick it."

"I got it!" Ruby called out again. Clearly even more excited than before "I've always wanted to be called _Rouge_. Oh just saying it makes me feel cooler!" Ruby squealed.

"Well technically you did pick it." Yang added helpfully

The newly named Rouge smiled at her younger selfs innocence, even after this meeting. "Ok, I can work with that."

Glynda stood up "Excellent. I can have the appropriate documents filled out soon, but in the meantime, It's nice to meet you Rouge Rose."

Rouge smiled, she could already tell things were gonna be different.


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I WANTED TO GET IT OUT IN THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST ONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.**

 ** _Thoughts are in italics_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been eight days since Rouge's reveal to everyone, and she had spent it relaxing in one of the many hidden rooms located in beacon tower. It had been so long since she had an opportunity to truly relax, and not worry about enemies at every corner, or rationing food. Though she tried to stay in her room more often than not, choosing to hole up rather than exploring the city. She occasionally went to go say hi to Team RWBY, but she didn't want to go out too much, seeing dead people was just too weird.

She put down her controller and whooped for joy. She was finally able to beat the game "RED vs BLUE".

"Man I was never this good at video games when I was a kid." she mused "You'd assume almost a decade without touching one would erode my skills, but whatever."

Walking over to the small tv and and Z-Square game console Ozpin had provided her, She took out the game and considered what to put in next.

"Well I could play some 'Ten Little Roosters'..." She furrowed her brow in thought as she considered the murder mystery game. Then she looked at her movies, "Or maybe I should just watch some 'Day Five?"

Rouge hummed in thought. Before she could make a decision though, she was distracted by her scroll buzzing. Taking it out of her coat pocket, Rouge sighed in disappointment. Ozpin wanted her in his office.

"Well...there's always next time."

Quickly zooming up the top of beacon tower, halting before she destroyed the door again. Knowing the last three times she did it Glynda got pissed. Opening the door and not bothering to knock, Rouge strolled up to Ozpin's desk as he finished up some paperwork.

"Hello Rouge." He greeted her.

"Whats up Oz? Still got any of that good stuff back there?" She walked around and behind the large odd metal spider like desk, and reached underneath without waiting for him to answer as she rummaged in the wooden boxes under there to find her (his) alcohol.

Poppin the cap off with her thumb, she drank straight from the bottle with a a hungry, childlike grin.

Ozpin commented under his breath as he shuffled his paper to a corner of his desk how it was 'twelve in the afternoon' and how she 'should have stuck to cookies' but she ignored him.

Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Rouge smiled, completely unaffected. "Come on Oz, it's five o'clock somewhere, and I still love cookies! Now I just bake brandy into them." She smirked "As if you never spike that coffee of yours. Remember, I know you. And I know you don't just have this bottle because your considerate of your guests.

He didn't comment, simply handed her a card and piece if paper.

Rouge tilted her head, "What's that?"

"It's your Huntress Identification, along with your birth certificate." Ozpin said. "I have managed to even fake some decent footage of you training with Summer, along with one or two pictures, in case people get suspicious."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, impressed. She took the card and was even more surprised. It was a picture of her, a fake one at that, of her a few years younger. One with two eyes and and no streaks in her hair. "Wow. You did this all by yourself?"

Oz gave her a look. "How many times do you think I've had to fake my identity? Living the life of a constantly reincarnating magic wizard isn't exactly the beat excuse for when an eighteen year old becomes a headmaster."

Rouge nodded. "True true." She was about to thank him and walk out, but he stopped her.

"And one more thing, The beacon forge master is completed with your new weapon. She says the designs you provided were amazing and didn't leave a single thing to question." Ozpin said

"She's done already?" Rouge said surprised, she expected it to take at least a month, with how complicated it was.

"Yes, completely. Mrs. Greystone is incredibly skilled, and I requested her to hold off on all other projects until she was completed." Ozpin sipped his coffee.

Rouge snorted "I doubt she took kindly to that."

Ozpin shook his head with a frown. "No she did not."

Ozpin thought back to just over a week ago when the tall skinny huntress spent a good portion of n hour yelling at him and threatening to throw him into fire. Ozpin shuddered, that was one scary woman, almost as scary as Glynda.

"So do you have it on you? Can I see it?"

He was brought back to reality by Rouges question. He nodded, and walked her over to a wall on the far corner of the room.

"Access code 378bv6-Red." Ozpin stated clearly. Rouge shook her head as a panel opened up on the wall, inside hanging her weapon.

Rouge wondered why he couldn't just give it to her, but she supposed she shouldn't have expected different. Oz was always pretty over dramatic.

The weapon at first looked pretty normal. Just a two and a half foot, thick silver metal pipe with a few buttons and a metal octagon at the end. An oddly shaped half triangle thing stuck out the top side next to the octagon, it seemed to be the gun aspect, though you could never be sure. The most notable thing about it was the four claw like prongs on the end.

Grabbing the weapon in excitement, Rouge pressed a button on the end. And immediately the side of the octagon opened up and a long four foot blade folded out. The blade was completely black, with a left point at the top, and was at least eight inches wide. Rouge grinned murderously.

She held it like a sword, before pressing a small switch and watching as the pole extended another six feet, turning the sword into a naginata.

"It surprises me you didn't want another scythe, Rouge. You seemed so attached to it."

Rouge shrugged, "New timeline, new me, new weapon. Besides it can go into scythe mode if I want it too."

To demonstrate, she twisted her wrist at the bottom of the pole, and the blade spun down horizontally , turning it into a scythe.

She quickly compacted the weapon and and connected it to a magnetic piece on her back.

"And it has all the functions I listed?" Rouge asked eagerly.

Ozpin nodded. "And don't forget Rouge, That weapon was very expensive. I except it to come out of your pay for missions."

"Missions?" Rouge asked

"Why of course." Ozpin started. "You're a huntress now, you didnt think we would only be fighting Salem and Cinder did you? You have to support the kingdoms."

 _That makes sense_ Rouge thought _it's just so weird to be an official huntress now, before I was technically still a huntress in training._

"Do you have a name for it?" Ozpin asked

"Yeah I got a name, how about... _Night Cleaver._ "

Rouge grinned "Well I'm gonna go test out my new baby, see ya Oz." Rouge disappeared in a flash of rose petals.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Team RWBY was silent in exhaustion as as they made their way back from their second class, they had decided to do some quick homework before they went off to lunch, but when they were pleasantly surprised to find Rouge laying relaxed in their room, how she got in, they didn't know, why she was here, they didn't know, what they did know however, was that their day was about to get much more interesting.

"Rouge!" Ruby zoomed over to Rose, who was chilling in Blakes bed, reading her book.

"Whats up mini me?" Rouge ruffled Ruby's hair and smiled over at the team, glad it was becoming less and less painful the more time she spent around them.

Ruby smiled brightly "Nothing much, we were just gonna study and do some work, you?"

Rouge smirked. "I'm indulging in some nice reading material." Rouge held up Blakes Copy of Ninjas of Love, with a smirk to Blake.

Blake blushed and quickly snached the book back, stuffing it in her drawer, not looking anyone in the eyes.

Rouge hopped down. "You know Blake, if you had let me read that book earlier, I might have gotten more in touch with my sexuality."

Ruby tilted her head. "Huh?" She asked perplexed

Rouge turned to her 'niece' with a smile. "Oh yeah, by the way, you're a lesbian." She laughed at the look on Ruby's face.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Ruby seemed totally shocked, though she was the only one. Weiss rolled her eyes in a way that was very expecting, and Blake didn't seem to care, more worried about ways to plot Rouge's death for reading her book.

"Yes! I totally called it! Dad owes me fifty bucks!" Yang called out excitedly.

Ruby turned to Yang, "Wait you bet on if I was gay or not?" Before yang could respond, Rouge zoomed over and covered her hand with her mouth.

"That's not why I'm here guys." Rouge said "I'm here because I" she took out her weapon from behind her back. "Just got a new weapon, and wanted to test it out in sparring against you and some other team."

Team RWBY looked at each other, then back at the overly excited look on the huntresses face. "Well we're kinda tired…" Blake started.

"And don't you think it's a bit arrogant to assume you can take us and another team?" Weiss wondered

Yang snorted "That's rich coming from you." She had a gleam in her eye, likely looking forward to a good fight.

Weiss glared at the buxom blond but decided to take the high ground and not say anything.

"And we have classes." Ruby supplied with a frown

"It's not really arrogant at all, it's not like you guys are about to graduate, you're all barley first years, and the other team will be too. And don't worry about being tired, I asked Glynda and she said you and a few other teams can have the rest of the day off so you can 'train with a real huntress'. Ao sleep now, then go to lunch, and meet me in the training room with another team."

Not finding any reason to argue that wouldn't put them in a cowardly light, the three agreed and Rouge left. Grinning manichly. What they didn't know was that Rose knew almost everything about how they fought, and the team they were bound to pick, JNPR.

They were all good, really good for first years (excluding Jaune), but she knew she was better, and with her knowledge of them, it should even be fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a nap and lunch a well rested teams RWBY and JNPR waited in the training room for Rogue, while a dozen other students waited in the stands to watch.

Jaune was a little worried, all RWBY had told them was that Yang and Ruby's aunt Rouge was in town and wanted to try out her knew weapon on them. It sounded like trouble, but he and his team had agreed to be their backup despite himself and his worry. He looked at his team, and felt even more nervous, Ren was loading his guns, and Nora was swinging her hammer around and around, daydreaming of breaking legs. Pyrrha smiled at him when she saw him looking, she was calm as ever. Jaune looked away awkwardly, and fingered Crocea Mors. He was gonna die.

"Where is sheeeee." Ruby complained, Leaning on her weapon in a bored fashion. Her sister made a sound of equal annoyance. But didn't say anything.

There was a crack in the air like a whip, and suddenly in a blur of red, stood Rouge. She was...not what Jaune was expecting. With a blush he looked away from her lithe figure and to the ground, Pyrrah noticed with a frown, but was silent.

"Let's get this party started!" Nora said as she grinned and switched her hammer to grenade launcher form. Eager to destroy.

"Yeah!" Yang grinned "I wanna know what you're made of Rouge!" She twisted her wrists and Ember Celica extended down her arms.

Beside Jaune, Ren got into a fighting stance, gun knives held in front of him to defend or attack. Pyrrha readied her shield and spear. Jaune looked to RWBY, and saw blake had both her swords out, and Ruby was holding Crescent Rose above her head as if to swipe down. Weiss had drawn her rapier in front of her, her thumb on the revolving trigger.

"You kids ready to get your asses kicked?" Rouge smirked, slowly taking her unassuming weapon out from behind her back everyone nodded except Jaune. The timer started to count down five

5

 _You're not ready for this_ Jaune thought

4

 _You're gonna die_

3

 _Moms gonna be sent your corpse in the mail_

2

 _Maybe he should say something?_

1

"Hey I'm actually not re-" Jaune started and didn't finish as Rogue's weapon suddenly extentened, the blade flipping out and the pole expanding. When it was done in barley a second later, it was over twelve feet tall.

Oh shit

BTTZZZZZ! Went the timer, and Rouge exploded into motion.

In an instant Rose was in front of Pyrrha, kicking her in the stomach and sending the unprepared girl flying to the left. Ren raised his guns to fire, but she used the claw end of her weapon to sweep his legs. In one smooth motion she turned to face Jaune, and she threw Night Cleaver like a javilin at him, he barely raised his shield in time to not get decapitated, but the force of the attack sent him flying back. He slammed into. Wall, and nearly passed out on the spot, he was out of the match.

Night Cleaver bounced into the air, and Rouge easily caught it.

Ruby ran into Jaunes spot with her semblance, swung Crescent Rose horizontally and...was completely blocked by the weapons side. Ruby swung again and again but Rouge kept jumping back, finally she stopped, and instead jumped up, right for Nora to pass under her and hit Ruby with her hammer.

Ruby flew back, but managed to slow herself down by putting Crescent Rose In the ground.

Yang ran up to her "You ok sis?" She asked her

"Yeah I'm good." Ruby replied "Now lets get her!" Yang nodded and with a pair of matching grins they ran into the fray.

Back with Rouge, she was currently running around the arena trying to avoid Weiss' elemental attacks as well as Noras grenades. She quickly took a ninety degree turn and ran straight up to Blake, who seemed to be planning something, switching her weapon to sword form, Rouge swiped down at her former teammate.

Blake was able to stop the attack from hitting her by crossing both swords in front of her, but just barely. She quickly raised a knee to block Rouges incoming sidekick but it completely put her off balance.

Wobbling and almost falling to the floor, Rouge was abou to sweep her leg, when she saw an incoming attack from Yang. Rouge jumped away, firing twice with a small trigger at her finger, the bullets struck Yangs ankles, and she fell backwards in pain.

"Thanks for the assist." Blake said, helping Yang up. Yang nodded. "What are partners for?" She asked. Blake smiled.

Rouge tried to land on Pyrrha but the red head moved out of the way quickly, rolling to her feet and jumping back to fire shots from her rifle.

Rouge quickly deflected the shots, and turned just in time to see Ren aiming for her, she ducked the next few shots from Pyrrha and loaded something into the side of her weapon. Quickly Night Cleavers blade folded down, and it expanded slightly from sword form to gun form, a trigger and two handles popping out, she aimed, and once at Ren, and once at where she predicted he would go.

Out came a thunder duat powered bullet, filled with electricity, predictable the first one missed, but the second managed to catch him in his side.

"Ahh!" Ren cried out in pain as he flew and spun backwards. Rouge didn't stop though, she rolled as Blakes Gambol Shroud ribben knife thing pierced the ground where she was. She stood up, grabbed the ribbon, pulled, and threw Blake into Pyrrha's incoming bullets.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha called out horrified and apologetic.

Blake struggled to get up, her aura was gone. But she still wanted to fight. After a second she fell to the ground, exhausted.

Switching back to sword form, Rouge blocked a sniper shot from Ruby, forcing her to step back, the black blade rung as the powerful blast bounced off.

She ran to the side to avoid an a flying grenade, and as it blasted a hole in the wall she ran up behind Ruby, surprising her. To her credit Ruby had the good sense to try to run, but Rouge quickly grabbed her hood and threw her to the ground. Dodging a stab from Weiss, Rouge decided to surprise her by out right grabbing the rapier with her hand, pulling forward, and headbutting Weiss. Weiss reeled back, her aura halfway gone.

Flipping the Rapier in her hand, Rouge switched to the ice function, and froze Weiss to the ground. Throwing Myrtenaster to the ground some ways away, She ran off hearing Weiss' indignant squawk.

She was stopped by a shot from Yang blowing in front of her. Yang jumped forward to engage in close combat, Pyrrha right behind her.

Rouge hoped back, switching her weapon to its naginata form. Rouge knew she couldn't win in a fight of close quarters with her sister and Pyrrha, she was good, not stupid. She then pressed another weapon, and the blade extended even more, popping open to reveal blades inside the blades, it extended at least another two feet.

Swinging Night Cleaver from right to left in an arc, the two combatants were forced to jump back unless they get sliced. Rouge turned to run, only to curse when she saw Nora swinging her hammer down on her head. She managed to block the blow with the side of her weapon, but it still hit her in the head, hurting her slightly.

"Got you now!" Yang called as she shot forward, her shotgun like blast hitting Rouge in the back making her stumble forward. Nora tried to hit again to take advantage of this, but Rouge quickly swing her leg up, kicking her in the face and making her fly up.

The huntress leaned backwards to avoid Pyrrha's sword swipe, turning Night Cleaver sideways and twisting her wrist. Suddenly the claw end shot out like a grappling hook, grabbing on to Yangs extended wrist,

"Wha-" Yang couldn't finish, because she was pulled and flying into the still airborne Nora, they crashed into the stands.

Pyrrha didn't let her friends fate slow her down, and gave Rouge quick and powerful slashes with her sword, occasionally followed by a shield bash or a kick.

Rouge was honestly having a tough time, and ended up getting hit twice in a row, at which point she decided to screw it and decided to use to secret weapon.

She jumped back, focused for a second, which was really all the time she had, and with a bright flash, sent Pyrrha flying with a flash of her silver eye.

You could tell the second she hit the ground she was completely out of the fight, her aura depleted.

That was when Ruby came spinning in from above, a flying whirlwind of death and metal. M

Rouge knew how to take her younger self down though, ducking and rolling back, Rouge switched to sword form and got in close once Ruby touched the ground.

Ren, knowing what she was gonna do, ran forward to help, spraying her with bullets as he did. Yang also got up, now powered up by her semblance, and jumped down from the stands to help her sister.

Rouge had dodged the bullets, of course, and turned and threw her sword at Ren, he blocked it with his guns, but it still sent him tumbling back into a wall.

In the same spinning motion, Rouge twirled and kicked Ruby in the face, knocking her out. Still spinning, Rouge flipped onto her hand, and hopped away from Yangs punch.

Now weaponless, Rouge simply took a few steps back, ran forward at her full speed, and body slammed yang into a wall. Taking her out.

Rouge looked around, everyone was either unable to fight, knocked out, or had their aura depleted. She grinned in a tired way, breathing heavy.

"Well that was fun! We should do this again sometime!"

All she got was a few pained groans.

Rouge laughed, and looked behind her to see the observing students look flabbergasted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Glynda ended up having to give the teams another day for recovery. Which annoyed her to no end. After that, she sat them all down in the RWBY dorm room and decided to ask them what they thought they did wrong.

Team RWBY sat on two of the beds, while JNPR opted to sit on the ground. Rouge stood in front of them, reliabing in an opportunity to criticize them.

"We were overconfident." Weiss said with a grimace. She touched her leg, it was still ice cold from being frozen to the ground.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Rouge agreed

"You should never underestimate your opponent. Even if you out number them."

"And we knew nothing about how you fought." Said Ren, who looked like he was still concussed.

"Yep. Anyone else?"

Nobody said anything.

"Well what you did wrong mostly was no teamwork." Rouge began

"I know you guys are still new to this, but you have to learn to work together, and not get in each other's way. I saw the footage of you guys in the forest fighting the nevermore and deathstalker, you guys worked together fonomanaly then, now you just have to so that all the time."

They all nodded seriously.

"Excuse me." Pyrrha spoke up hesitantly. "Would you mind telling me what that thing you used against me was? I've never seen a technique like that before." She didn't want to intrude, but she was curious.

Rouge grinned "Trade secret kid."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Rouges scroll buzzed.

The message read: Please meet me in my office, it is urgent.- Oz

"Ah, it's Ozpin. I gotta go, But you kids did much better than I was expecting. Good job."

They smiled at the praise, except Jaune, who looked humiliated.

As Rouge took off, they were left in a comfortable silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

OI ige opened the door with a flourish, and walked in like she owned the place.

"Sorry I'm late Oz, I got caught up with the ki-" She stopped as she saw who was in the room with him. There was Glynda, which wasn't too unusual, but next to her stood Qrow, a frown on his face.

At the other side of the room was General Ironwood and Winter Schnee, looking stern.

"Please have a seat Rouge." Ozpin gestured to a chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **If you are confused on Rouges Design and her weapons design, check out my Tumblr I made** **specifically** **for art for this story! Turning-Back-The-Ashes. The most recent post is a pic of her holding the weapon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW READERS OF MINE. I GET IT CAN BE ANNOYING BUT IT REALLY HELPS ME IMPROVE AND THAT WAY I CAN GIVE YOU MORE OF WHAT YOU WANT AND LESS OF WHAT YOU HATE.**

 ** _Thoughts are in italics_**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge silently sat her her seat, sensing the seriousness of the situation. She went to speak, but Ozpin held up a hand to politely stop her. He was writing something on his holoscreen computer, but the message was just a series of sevens and eights. So code then.

She fiddled with the fur on her sleeve, not sure what to say. She glanced at Qrow, who was currently emptying his flask with vigor. He opened one eye when he sensed her looking, tilted the drink farther back into his awaiting mouth, gulping down the last drops. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at her blankly, no emotion on his face.

Rouge grinned, _Guess I inherited more than just the scythe and cape._ Rouge thought pleasantly, but quickly looked away when images of his mangled corpse falling from the sky filled her mind, instead she looked at Winter, which was almost as bad. Winter looked at her coldly, and she was reminded of the emptiness of Schnee Manor, and all the fun Yang, Blake, and her had decorating it in all the years they hid out there in Atlas away from Salem. She was reminded of getting to know Winter, becoming a close friend to her, and even them crying together over Weiss' death. Then her mind just had to conjure up images of Yang had solemnly told her that Winter died in a fight against Cinder, and while Yang dealt the final blow to the Fall Maiden, Winter had avenged her sister.

She looked down at the ground, and gripped her sleeve hard. _That wasn't going to happen this time. None of it was going to happen this time._

Ozpin couged, drawing Rouges attention to him. He seemed to have finished and sent his message. Oz looked sympathetic, guessing her thoughts, but he didn't dwell on them. Something Rouge was grateful for. Clearing his throat, the immortal being started talking.

"If you remember Rouge, one of your first days here you told me and Glynda here about what might possibly happen during the Vytal Festival in these upcoming months."

"What will happen, you mean." Rouge corrected, before she could think. She looked to Ironwood, Winter, and Qrow very briefly. _Guess they must be filled in._

Ozpin shook his head. "No not necessarily my dear. Remember, we have no idea how much effect your actions have caused so far, or even if Salem was ever planning the same things as your time."

Rouge nodded reluctantly, understanding but not agreeing with his assessment. To her, Salem had her plan, and it was hard for her to admit she might have changed it by coming here. After all, if she didn't know what was going to happen, what use was she?

"Nevertheless, I, or rather, _we_ " Ozpin gestured to General Ironwood and himself "Called you here for your first mission."

Rouge nodded, not really surprised. It was what she assumed he had called her for from the beginning.

This time Ironwood speaks up. "Ozpin contacted me soon after you arrived, asking me to send some feelers out to find any of Salem's inner circle, or Cinders."

Rouge shakes her head, and interrupted him. "That won't work. With Emeralds illusion abilities they can disguise themselves as anyone they want, and only an Aura Sensing expert would be able to tell the difference. Salem's crew generally work in the grimlands, and when they come out, which is rare, they do it with high stealth. Nothing against your guys, but they don't have a chance."

Ironwood narrows his eyes. Clearly he wasn't used to being cut off. "Yes." He said in agreement. "My men in haven't been able to locate any of Salem's people as you described them. But we were able to locate this." He placed a scroll on the table, and a holographic image of an enormous, blake grimm with leathery wings and a skeletal skull like head. It lacked any front claws, but its back ones clearly made up for it. Its feet were easily the size of trucks, with jagged, bone like talons sticking out at odd angles.

"The Grimm Dragon." Rouge inwardly groaned. _That's what the mission is? To take down a Grimm Dragon? We're gonna need twenty huntsmen!_

Glynda seemed to notice her attitude and quickly assured her. "The mission will not be to kill it, no, the mission is just to scout out if it has any weaknesses, as well as place cameras and sensors to monitor its activity.

 _Ok that makes more sense, but…_ "But if you're doing a stealth mission, why send me? I'm a front lines huntress, not an undercover one. This mission would be more suited for Qrow." She pointed at her uncle, who looked somewhere between wasted and amused.

"I am going, kid. Are you or are you not supposed to be my niece? You should know I wouldn't skip out on something like this." His words were slurred, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Least of all Rouge, who watched him slip between plastered and completely sober in seconds. She was never sure if he was even really drinking alcohol in that old flask of his, for all she knew it could be water.

"And you could be incredibly useful Rouge. We are expecting some small grimm along the way, which you could easily handle. Add that in with your silver eyes, which you said completely froze the dragon from your timeline, and you then become an invaluable asset." Ozpin assured her.

"Sure I froze the dragon, but I can't do that to a grimm that large without a ton of fear, something I don't really have much of any more. You know that, why are you really sending me?"

Ironwood looked her dead in the eye and gave her a steel glare. "Are you questioning orders, huntress?"

Rouge glared back and stood up, refusing to back down. "I'm not questioning crap. I'll do the mission no matter the reason, that much is obvious, I'm just poking holes in the idea that I'm the best one for the job. Like I said, I'm better suited for direct combat, not stealth and reconnaissance. I would feel more comfortable that the mission will get done properly if a quiter hunter took my place. That's it."

The General nearly growled. But before he could scream profanities at her and tell her to stop asking questions and march like a good soldier, Oz was able to calm things down.

"Do try to be civil. We all want what's best for remnant, remember that we are all on the same side." He said it calmly, but with a tight grip on his cane.

His message was clear. _Stop putting energy into arguments and put it into fighting Salem. Or I'll make you._

Rouge sat back down, huffing as she did. And Ironwood lessened his glare just a bit before turning to the projection of the dragon.

"The Target is located on the outskirts of vacuo, from our overhead images, we can see it is currently resting on its journey west in a mountainous desert area. My men believe that it is headed to the grimmlands, possibly to meet with Salem."

"Ok, so how many people we sending? A team of two? Four? Eight?"

"A team of four." Winter spoke for the first time.

"We need one person to lead, one person to backup Qrow, and one person fast enough to run back with a report if things go south." She continued

"And I guess that last one is me." Rouge sighed.

"Yes. That's another reason we choose you." Ozpin said curtly.

Rouge still didn't buy it, but she knew when to back off.

 _I can name seven different huntsmen and huntresses fast enough for the job they're asking, several of them more durable and able to take a few more hits than me._ Rouge thought conspiratorially.

 _They might be testing you. Making sure you're really on their side. And can you blame them? I'm someone who seems to know every classified secret in the kingdoms, and claims to be an ally? No matter how much it might make sense, they can't risk it. So they send me out on a mission with valuable hunters into the middle of the desert where communications will be tough, giving me a prime chance to take them out, and reveal myself if I were an enemy._

Making sure none of her thoughts painted themselves on her face this time, Rouge leaned back in her chair, letting it tip precariously.

"So who's leading again? And who's watching Qrow?"

"I will be leading the mission to Vacuo." Winters voice commanded respect, and was filled with conviction. But to Rouge, who had memories of her fawning over Weiss' and Whitley's baby pictures when she had a few too many glasses of white wine, was hardly impressed.

"And you will be choosing another teammate to go with you." Glynda informed the one eyed woman

 _Another mind game? Rouge thought If I choose someone I could have turned to my side, then it raises red flags. So I should choose someone who is definitely trusted._

"Well you're the lucky winner then Goodwitch, cause I choose you." Glynda shook her head immediately.

"Not an option, I'm afraid. I am needed in the classroom."

"But tacticly, it would work great." Rouge argues carefully "With your semblance you could pull Qrow out of the air if he was about to get hit, and with your elemental dust and glyphs you provide enough versatility to provide cover or stealth."

"She's got ya there." Qrow himself offered as he pulled out of his pocket, _Is that another flask?_

"Versatility that I as well offer." Said Winter in a crisp no nonsense tone.

"Who would be your next choice?" Ozpin asked with a knowing smile.

"Uhhhh...Taiyang? Maybe? I guess he could work." Rouge admitted. _It would be nice, if painful, to see Dad again, I guess._

"Amazing. I've already contacted him, and he will be here shortly." Ozpin smiled and took a sip of his ever present coffee.

"What? When?"

"Why, earlier this very meeting. Who did you think I was messaging earlier?"

 _The sevens and eights._ Rough thought in shock

Rouge opened her mouth to comment, but snapped it shut. He already knew he played her, and she bet he knew he was annoyed. No need to say anything.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Rouge.

"In about a day, so pack your essentials." Winger commanded. Rouge nodded, and stood up to stretch.

"Well I'm gonna say goodbye to RWBY, see ya whenever." Right before she could speed off, however. Someone grabs her arm.

She turns around to see Qrow with a surprisingly sincere look on his face.

"Just wanted to say I'm glad you turned out to be an amazing huntress kiddo, me and your dad knew you would." He smiled in a very sober sort of way.

Rouge nodded, and gave her uncle a tight hug, which he returned.

"Good to see you alive Uncle Qrow." He chuckled a little darkly, and Rouge quickly released him before she started crying.

"Gotta run, see y'all later!" Rouge waved goodbye and dashed off.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did she just say y'all?" Qrow asked confused

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Penny Polidena was having a splendid afternoon.

General Ironwood said they were here on important business, and had instructed her to stay outside. But could hear them talking in Mr. Ozpin's office, and she would never intrude, So Penny Regretfully decided that most moral choice was to take a walk, and come back in approximately fifteen minutes.

That was something her father had been teaching her about recently. Morals. He had said that morals were more complicated than something you could download off the internet. Which made Penny confused. But she trusted her father more than anyone. So if he said so, she would believe him.

A red blur had zoomed passed penny at one point, but it was too fast for even her sensors to read. She considered alerting the General on a possible threat, but she was able to detect unlocked aura from the entity. Which meant it was a hunter. Which meant it would have no reason to attack anyone.

Satisfied with her assessment, she carried on.

Nine minutes and twenty seven seconds into her walk, she was startled when she turned the corner and nearly walked into a young woman, a huntress in training if her aura sensors could be trusted, Which they could, who was carrying a plate of what looked to be Vale style cookies.

"Eeeep!" Penny sqeaked. Jumping in surprise, she landed gracefully of course. But the young woman was not so lucky.

"Ahh!" Ruby yelled in shock, before tumbling backwards and falling on her butt.

"My coooookies…" Ruby moaned wornfully. Looking truly saddened by the events.

"I am so sorry!" Penny bowed as deep as she could, bending down and nearly bumping heads with Ruby.

Ruby sighed. "Its fine I guess. I can always make more. Or make Yang do it."

"Please! Let me help you up!" Penny held out her hand, and when Ruby grabbed it Penny pulled hard.

Ruby screamed as she was pulled forcefully into the air and onto her feet, Peny practically pulling her arm out of her socket.

Ruby didn't complain though, simply grinned.

"Are you a student here?" Ruby asked excited.

Penny smiled. "No!" She said happily.

"...oh." Ruby muttered awkwardly. Penny didn't seem to sense it though, she just kept smiling.

A thought occurred to Ruby.

"Are you a student from another academy?"

"Technically!" Penny cheerfully answered

"Cool! What's your weapon?"

Penny thought for a second, then pulled out a black sword with a power symbol on it out of seemingly nowhere.

"This!"

Ruby 'oooooed' and 'awwwwed' appropriatly, and asked "Does it do anything?"

Penny nodded, and Ruby got excited.

"I can fight with it!" Penny said.

Ruby sweat dropped and was reminded of Jaune's similar response when she asked him about his weapon.

"Thats...cool. Anyway I still gotta go, but nice meeting you! What did you say your name was again?"

Penny smiled. "Penny Polendina!"

Ruby smiled back, just as brightly. Happy to have made a new friend. "Ruby Rose! And and dropping you my contact info so we could talk some time!"

Pennys scroll in her pocket buzzed, she took it out and saw Ruby's face.

NEW CONTACT It said.

Penny looked to amile up at Ruby, but she was disappearing in a red blur.

Penny waved t where the blur went. "Good bye friend Ruby!"

0000000000000000000000000000

When Ruby made it back to her dorm, she was greeted with her team and Rouge chatting and laughing. She felt an odd twinge of jealousy, but pushed it aside.

"Hey kid! You got those cookies? Yang said you'd bring some. And I love my cookies."

Ruby blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly. "I ran into someone and the cookies got knocked down. But I made a new friend!" She added as an afterthought.

Yang whooped and high fived her. Rouge mumbled about how she wanted her cookies.

"Rouge here was just telling us that she'll be going on a mission soon." Weiss said, back straightened even when sitting on her bed.

"Whaaaaat? So soon? You just got here!" Ruby complained.

Rouge shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, duty comes first. And besides that's why I'm here, to spend time with my favorite team until I leave."

They all smile, Yang makes a stupid joke. They all groan.

It felt good.

It felt like a new start.


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE SOMEWHAT LONG WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO PACK A LOTTA STUFF IN THIS ONE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I AM LITERALLY BEGGING YOU. I AM ON MY KNEES.**

 ** _THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS_**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge glanced down at the small form tightly hugging her waist with a twinge of guilt. She patted Ruby of the head with a frown.

"Come on kid, I'll only be gone one or two days. I'll be back before you know it."

Ruby sighed and regretfully let go. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just I've always wanted an aunt, and now that I got one you're leaving so soon! I feel like I've barely gotten to know you at all." Ruby looked down, her feet shifting back and forth.

"It'll be ok. Don't you have that new friend to keep you company?" Rouge asked

Ruby's face lit up "Yeah! Pennys so cool!" She gushed, her fake aunt smiled.

Rouge felt bad for leaving, but not that bad. She knew she needed to go, and with the extra protection measures she had taken, she knew the team would be safe. She thought back to those 'precautions' with a smile.

 _ **Earlier that night**_

 _Rouge knocked on the door for the second time, starting to get annoyed. She had to get back to that video game soon. But soon she heard dull thuds of a heavy pair of feet, and her ears perked up._

 _The door opened slowly, cautiously, but picked up pace when they saw who it was._

 _"Hello. Do you need something ma'am?" Asked Yatsuhashi with a head tilt. Rouge smiled at the polite boy, and nodded. He wasn't in his combat gear, in fact he seemed to be dressed in a simple yukata. Casual clothes then._

 _"Yes, I am a huntress visiting the school, and I would like to offer you a mission. May I come in?"_

 _Yatsuhashi seemed conflicted, he turned his very large body to the side, so he could yell something into the dorm._

 _"Coco there is a woman here who-"_

 _"Yeah yeah Yatsu I heard her, let her in." Coco called from inside._

 _Yatsuhashi nodded and stepped back just enough for Rouge to squeeze in._

 _She walked into the middle of the dorm, and looked around at the members of team CVFY. Coco was longing on her bed, flipping through a fashion magazine, Velvet seemed to have previously been looking at her camera, if the camera in her lap was to portray, and Fox seemed to be throwing a ball up in the air, Yatsuhashi was...still behind her. Something she didn't like._

 _Turning so nobody was to her back, Rouge addressed all of them. "My name is Rouge Rose, a huntress. And I would like to give you an offer of a protection mission for my nieces' team here at beacon. I cannot pay you currently, but I will be able to soon."_

 _The team of second years just looked at her, possibly picking up on her clearly forced formal talk. But they didn't comment._

 _Fox spoke first. "Why can't the firsties protect themselves? Are they not hunters in training?" He seemed casual as he said it, but had a certain edge to it that most hunters develop, a sense of possible danger._

 _"They could." Rouge admitted. "But they were recently pretty badly injured while training, and I don't want anything to happen to them."_

 _"Why would anything happen to them? They haven't even gone on any missions yet, not exactly time yet for them to make enemies." Coco put down her magazine, facing her for the first time._

 _"Well they get into trouble a lot. Besides, I've got a lot of enemies myself. I'm sure they would gladly take that chance to get to some kids."_

 _That was only partially true, but they didn't know that._

 _"I am sure the schools security will be able to sustain attacks from intruders." Yatsuhashi calmly added._

 _You'd be surprised._

 _"I'm sure." Said Rouge, "But this is mostly a precaution thing anyway, I don't expect anything to happen anyways. I just wanna keep em safe. Are you guys taking it or not? Cause I'm sure there's a few other teams in this school desperate for some quick and easy cash who'd be eager to take the offer."_

 _CVFY looked at each other._

 _"We'll take the offer. Just don't expect us to shadow them everywhere or something." Coco seemed to speak for everyone, because they all nodded. Even Velvet, who had been trying her best to blend into the wall behind her._

 _Rouge nodded in agreement, and shook Coco's hand._

 _ **END SCENE**_

Rouge was brought back to reality by Yang opening her arms for a hug. Rouge smiled, and hugged her fake niece back tightly. They quickly let go though. Rouge looked to Blake and Weiss standing there awkwardly.

Rouge knew neither of them were the hugging type. So of course she used her semblance to speed over to them and give them the tightest hug out of all of them.

"Can't...breath…" Blake wheezed out

Weiss simply struggled and fought like a snake, wiggling and biting to her heart's content.

Rouge just shook her head, her aura absorbing the damage. She finally let go, and laughed at the pissed looks on their faces.

She waved goodbye, grabbed her stuff from the ground, and took off to the roof. Where she knew a Bullhead was waiting.

When she got there she was greeted to the sight of Winter looking at her watch as if trying to set it on fire with her eyes, Taiyang leaning on the bullhead with an anxious look on his face, and Qrow of course drinking alone in the corner.

Their heads snapped up, but Taiyang had to look away again very suddenly when he saw her face. Rouge immediately felt horrible for doing that to her father, she really did look like Mom.

Still, she walked up. Putting on a smile and giving a wave, one which only Qrow returned.

"We going or what?" Rouge asked

Winter nodded. "Form an orderly line behind me." She stepped up, and waited for everyone else to fall into place.

Rouge exchanged looks with Qrow, and she rolled her eyes. Qrow nodded in an agreeable fashion but did as told.

As Rouge filed into the back,she rolled her eyes yet again at the militaristic way Winter walked.

"The ships only like ten feet away…" The silver eyed woman muttered.

She was ignored, and as they all climbed in, Rouge noticed something missing.

"Do we not have a pilot?"

Winter shook her head. "This mission is too top secret for it to be treated in the hands of just any soldier."

"But didn't you have Atlas flyers scope out the area ahead of time? What about them?"

Winter didn't say anything so Qrow filled in for her as he climbed into the cockpit. "She means no Vale soldiers could be trusted kid. No problem with any of the emotionless tools they call people being in the know."

Winters face contorted into fury. "That is because unlike your people, mine do not make sacrifice resources and time for needless heroics."

Qrow didn't respond, choosing to be the bigger person for once. As he started up the plane with nary a sound, Rouge felt compelled to point out that he probably wasn't the best person for the job.

"Haven't you been drinking Qrow? Like, a lot? Why don't I fly?"

Qrow simply shrugged

"That will not be necessary, Rose."

 _Ok so she clearly doesn't trust me._ Rouge thought with an outward grimace.

She looked at her Dad to see if he could, but before she could even ask, he spoke.

"Not trained." He said simply.

Rouge personally doubted that, but didn't question it.

She glanced at her Dad, he was still looking away from her, and had chosen to fiddle with his thumbs instead.

Glancing up at his arms, she saw he had on his silver and black, old as fuck, bulky gauntlets. They ran up to his elbows, and looked to be in slightly better shape than she remembered, but still looked like he had dug them out of an attic.

 _Which_ , Rouge thought, _is totally possible._

They travelled in silence after that for most of the trip.

Rouge, who hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, eventually rolled off to sleep.

When she woke up, Winter was looking over the espionage equipment they were given, and Tai and Qrow were quietly talking up front.

Tai seemed to have caught her looking, because he said something to Qrow, and walked back to sit next to her.

She wasn't sure what to say when he sat down. The silence was awkward as hell, but comfortable, in a way.

She glanced at him, and he glanced back.

More silence.

"You know…" He said eventually. "When Oz had told me who you were, at first I didn't believe him."

"Makes sense." She nodded.

"Yeah...Qrow believes anything the old man tells him."

"Fuck you Tai!" Qrow flipped him the bird from his position up front, but it didn't stop him from talking in the least.

"But I, well I've always been skeptical to be honest. Of him. Of his reasonings behind things...everything. It was only when he sent me a video of you fighting with teams RWBY and JNPR that I believed it."

Taiyang looked at his daughter with much less pain in his eyes than before. "You fought so much like Ruby...it was insane. But you thought, strategically and clearly, like Summer. Then of course you look exactly like her...and you've got that silver eye that you used…" Taiyang didn't seem to know what to say.

"I don't really know where I'm going with this but… just, just know that I believe you. I don't know if everyone else does, or how they do. But I do, and thats why. And I love you. And you seem amazing just like your mother. And, and, and…"

Rouge hugged her father. "I love you too Dad."

She felt him nod, and ignored the wet mark on her shoulder she saw after he pulled away.

"I don't believe you." Winter suddenly said from the back, looking out the window

"What?" Rouge asked confused

Winter looked at her coldly. "I do not believe you are from the future. No matter what Ozpin says about contingencies and you looking like Summer Rose. It does not make sense to me. The world is going to end someday, everyone knows that. So why would we not see someone from then come to change it? Or multiple people from different timelines? It seems unlikely that you would be the only time traveler we see if it was possible."

Rouge had no argument for that. And clearly neither did anyone else.

"But," Winter continues

"I do not think you are a threat. However you got the information you did. You clearly are using for the good of the kingdoms. And that is enough for me to, while not trust you, understand you can be valuable."

"Why didn't you say any of this earlier?" Rouge had to ask.

Winger looked back out the window. "It is not my place to question my orders." She said simply.

Before Rouge could argue the lunacy of that statement, they touched down onto the dessert with a soft _whump_.

"We have landed." Winter said

Qrow turned around in his seat, looking at her. "Noooooo reaaally? I thought we just hit a cloud." He rolled his eyes, but this time she ignored him.

They all walk out, understanding that they had a few miles to go before they reached the dragon.

"Branwan. You scout ahead in your crow form, we'll keep walking, and come back if there is anything to report."

Qrow didn't bother acknowledging Winter spoke to him, simply ran forward, jumped, and in an instant he had transformed into a crow and was flying off.

Grabbing the bag of cameras, Winter tossed it to Rouge unceremoniously. She caught the heavy item with her left hand, not even looking up from her view of Qrow's fight.

With a hiss, the Bullhead closed. And the remaining three used that as que to start walking.

Winter assigned them positions. Taiyang in the front, ready to tank any Grimm they came across, Rouge in the back, ready to run back to the Bullhead at a moments notice (not that she would do that), and Winter in the center.

The group did end up coming across a few solitary grimm, though nothing serious, and most of them seemed to be confused to why they were there in the first place.

They destroyed them, of course, just to be sure.

They kept going, and eventually Rouge had to take off her heavy coat because of the heat. Winter soon following suit.

 _Man I don't remember Vacuo being this goddamn hot._ Rouge thought as she gulped down some water from her canteen.

 _And that's not the only thing_ … Rouge mused as she blatantly checked out Winters behind. She was quick to look away though when Winters head snapped towards her, glaring icicles.

Rouge whistled innocently enough, playing the part of irreproachable to a tee.

Winter only glared harder, which was a little funny to Rouge, if she was being honest with herself.

Looking for a distraction, Rouge was able to find one in a flying uncle.

Making the crow known to everyone, they stopped soon after.

He landed sliding down a small sand dune, turning into a human as he did.

"Dear gods, I need liquid. It's hot as hell out here." Qrow said with a wipe of his brow.

Taiyang wordlessly offered him his canteen, but Qrow shook his head. Instead pulling out his flask.

"I've got my own, Tai. Don't worry."

Taiyang rolled his eyes at his old friend. Winter stared judgingly at the man, when Qrow was finished drinking he looked right back at Winter and rolled his eyes.

"What? Its water." None of them believed that.

"Why are you back? You were supposed to only return if you had discovered something suspicious." Winter asked.

"And I did." Qrow shot back

"There's a lot of people over there, running tests on the Grimm dragon. They seem to have some pretty high tech equipment."

Winter narrowed her eyes. "What kind of people?"

"I'll give you a description. White masks, vests, a little animalistic, a hatred for humanity...shall I continue princess?"

Rouge sucked in a breath. "The White Fang."

"What the hell are they doing near a Grimm Dragon?" Asked Taiyang

Qrow shrugged. "I don't have any idea. But we gotta investegate."

Winter reluctantly nodded. "Yes. We need to run reconnaissance on whatever they are doing. Then we return to the ship and report back."

And so they trekked on.

They stopped behind a rock a few hundred feet away from the raveen they knew the dragon was in, and they could already see the white fang moving around.

"We need to get a better vantage point. Branwen, you fly down and try to see what they are doing." Winter instructed.

Rouge grabbed his arm before he could though.

"No we need to stay here, it would look suspicious if they saw a random crow in the friggem desert fly down and watch what they're doing. I can look down with my scope."

Pulling out Night Cleaver, Rouge switched to rifle mode, and flipped up the scope with ease.

As she looked down, she saw the Grimm Dragon held down by metal ropes and chains, its jaw was wired shit and wings taped together. The White Fang seemed to be running tests of some sort, using a large rotating disk like machine, which seemed to be spinning faster and faster. Suddenly a green wave bleed out of the disk, moulding into the Grimm Dragon, the dragon screeched in pain through its bonds. The green waves seemed familiar to Rouge, but she couldn't place why.

"Even I heard that." Taiyang said. "What on the world is going on down there?"

"They're running tests on it, which seems to be making it weak enough for them to hold it down."

"They managed to capture a Grimm Dragon? And they're using it as a guinea pig?" Qrow asked astonished. Which was understandable, Grimm Dragons were notorious for being among the most vicious of Grimm, and easily the most powerful. A giant Dragon could crush buildings under its feet like sandcastles, and the inky black ooze that dripped off its body transformed into weaker, smaller grimm. Which made even getting close to it impossible. Add that in with its mastery of the air, and incredible mobility, and they are possibly the most dangerous creatures alive.

Rouge handed the scope off to Qrow for him to see himself, and when he put it down he looked confused.

Suddenly, it occurred to Rouge where she could have seen the machine and its strange green waves before.

She narrowed her eyes at Winter. "I think I know where they got that machine they're using, at least."

"What? If you have something to say then say it."

"Its fucking Atlas tech! I remember from my time! I remember because more advanced models of it end up getting used by Salem to control people into following her! She was able to gain hundreds more people to her side until we shut it down! How the hell did you guys let it get into the hands of the white fang!?"

Winter narrowed her eyes, and grabbed the gun away from Qrow to look herself. Rouge watched her face go pale as she did. Winter slowly lowered the weapon, and decided to spin it on Rouge.

"That is classified Atlas technology. The only way you could have known about it is if you had spies in our military."

"Or," Taiyang interrupted as if he was speaking to a child. "She's from the goddamned future."

Winters face flushed, and she didn't respond.

Qrow clapped his hands quietly, ad to not alert the Fangs. "Ok, so to recap, Atlas is developing secret mind controlling technology, which was stolen by the White Fang somehow, and they seem to be using it to try and control a Grimm Dragon."

"Presumably," Rouge continued "So Salem and Cinder can launch it at beacon once the Vytal Tournament starts."

Qrow nodded. "Yeah seems like."

"But why would Salem need a machine to control it? Is she not the mother of Grimm?" Winter asked.

"Well Salem can't actually _control_ Grimm per say…" Qrow answers

Rouge nodded. "Yep, all she does is create them, and she can place them anywhere with enough negativity. But she has no actual control over who they attack."

Taiyang piped up. "Nobody forget that Atlas soldiers were supposed to scout this place out before hand, but seemed to miss the fuck tonna White Fang and giant equipment."

Nobody needed to say what that meant. Either the white fang had developed cloaking technology (A terrifying idea) or they had plants inside the military, which would explain how they were able to get the mind controlling tech so easily without anybody apparently noticing.

"We need to go back to the school. And explain what has happened to our superiors."

Qrow immediately argued. "Hell no Ice Queen! Oz would rather us deal with this here and now. This is too big of a risk for us to just walk away. What the hell happens if they manage to control it by the time we get back?"

Winter growled and grabbed her cutlass at her side. For a second Rouge thought she might attack him, but she quickly calmed down.

"I am leading this mission, Branwen. Not you. So i suggest you learn your place very quickly, or I will report you for insolence." She turned to Rouge.

"Tun back and get the Bull head ready, we will be with you in a moment."

"Like hell she will!" Qrow roared

Rouge absentmindedly nodded at what was said to her as she pointed behind Winter.

Winter turned around to see Taiyang standing on the rock, wideout in the open. Taiyang punched both his gauntlets forward, and out popped a two small windows, with little disks poking out.

Rouge grinned, she knew what was coming next.

Winter reached up to grab him, but he was fast enough yo point and fire the two disks down into the cavern. They were like bullets, shooting far and fast like a blur through the air.

They attached themselves to the side of the disk machine, with a _plat_ , and not five seconds later, they exploded a great big ball of orange flame.

Winter hastily pulled Taiyang down behind the rock, but the damage was done. They had already noticed them.

Taiyang grinned at Winter's vicious glare. "I was getting tired of you two bickering and decided to settle things myself." Taiyang shrugged. "Now I guess we gotta take care of it."

Qrow laughed loudly as Winter slowly pulled out her cutlass.

Rouge quickly tried to defuse the situation. "Ok let's all just calm down!" She looked pointedly at Winter as she said this. "They already know our position, and are probably coming up. So we might as well just roll with it, right?"

Winter didn't seem to get any less angry, but she did stop drawing her weapon.

"Fine." She said. "Don't kill any White Fang though, unless absolutely necessary. They deserve a proper trial." Rouge nodded, expecting nothing less.

"And don't touch the Dragon, hopefully we can keep it in its bonds, and come back to finish it later." Winter added as an afterthought.

Rouge grabbed her weapon with a grin, letting it slide into its naginata form. She could already hear the sounds of White Fang grunts running to where they all were.

 _This is gonna be fun._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Beacon, team RWBY was having a lovely lunch.

They had originally tried to meet JNPR to eat together, but they had decided to spend lunch training together instead. It was no big loss though, it was just more time for the girls to spend hanging out and getting to know one another. Currently Weiss was quietly listening to Ruby's ideas for possibly upgrading Crescent Rose with dust capabilities. She had been inspired by seeming Rogues weapon shoot electrical dust bullets, and wanted to do something similar.

"If I just figured out a way to move the front swing swivel into the back without jeopardizing the magazine, then I would be able to drill a rotating cartridge filled with dust ammunition. Then I could use a bolt lift to seamlessly switch between regular rounds or dust rounds! Oh! What if I added a flash bang attachment Weiss? Or a diamond edge?" Ruby was literally bouncing in her seat as she thought about the endless possible things she could add to her baby now that she was inspired.

Weiss shook her head. "You dolt. You don't need to move the front swing swivel, revolving weapons use rear sight elevation and extractor springs to make the spin go much smoother."

Ruby smiled and hugged her partner. "Thanks Weiss! I knew I could count on you." Weiss just rolled her eyes with a small blush.

Blake turned to Yang. "You have any idea what they're talking about?" The secret cat faunus asked the purple eyed brawler.

Yang smiled "Not a clue!" Blake raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Didn't you make your bracelets?"

Yang chuckled. "Kind of...I had the idea and stuff, but Ruby actually designed them for my fifteenth birthday present."

Now Blake raised both her eyebrows. "Some birthday present. I bet it took a lot of time for her to do that, and at thirteen years old. Very impressive."

Yang smirked in a very gloaty fashion. "Yep. That's my sister, the coolest girl on Remna-RUBY! Behind you!" Yang had turned to her sister, only to call out a rushed warning when she saw Cardin Winchester smash his weapon down onto where Ruby was, thankfully she managed to move out of the way, but only barley.

Yang got up to kick the bastards ass, and Blake was going to join her, but she stopped for a second

 _Were his eyes always green?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 _This is not fun._ The light skinned huntress thought with a pout.

Rouge nearly yawned as she casually sweeped the legs of two grunts at once, turning and smashing the side of Night Cleaver into another incoming one, she spun the weapon in her hands, deflecting the incoming shots of another, and didn't even bother using her semblance as she ran over and Spartan Kicked the woman in the chest, she fell backwards further into the raveen.

"Is it just me, or is this kinda boring?" She asked Tai, who was busy fist fighting eight people at once.

"No, you're right." He agreed as he dodged two sword swipes in quick succession, bashed their heads together, and uppercutted a girl coming at him from behind. "I don't think they're trained at all, too be honest."

Qrow casually walked up to her, not even having his weapon out. "It's almost sad really. I bet they didn't even get their aura unlocked a day ago. Duck." Qrow said to Rouge, who quickly complied.

Her uncle swung his fist where her head was, and it connected into the jaw of a charging wolf faunus.

"Thanks. And yeah these just seem like civilians the Fang put in costumes, I kinda feel bad for beating on them. Lean."

Qrow leaned sideways as commanded, and a bullet raced passed his head. Rouge quickly shot down the assailant without any effort.

"Thanks kid. Don't feel bad, they made their decision. And they'll get a trial just like everybody else."

Taiyang walked over when all his guys were knocked out, looking none the worse for ware. "I think thats all of them. What do we do now?"

Winter came out of nowhere from behind Rouge. "Carry the bodies back to up to the top, then we call in some people to pick them up. Are there any machines left?" Winter addressed Tai, but he was too busy drinking water, so his daughter answered for him.

"Nope." Said Rouge. "Looks like Tai got em all." And it was true, there was no longer any green waves of energy being sent into the still struggling dragon. Something in the back of her mind told her that was an issue, but she paid it no mind.

They all started to carry the White Fang grunts back up the steep cavern, it was only when Rouge heard the snapping of cables, and a great screeching roar that they stopped and turned around in shock.

 _ **"SKEEEEEECHHOOORREEEOORREE!"**_ Bellowed the Grimm Dragon, which had regained its strength enough to free itself from its bonds.

 _Fuck_ Thought Rouge

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long after Cardin showed up that his team did as well. And they all brought weapons.

Ruby and Weiss were not exactly hand to hand fighters, so they choose to stay back and watch as Blake and Yang fought, while nearby students cheered at the spectacle.

Yang stepped back to avoid a slash from the kid with a green Mohawk, his eyes now matching his hair. When he raised his arm to stab, she stepped up and grabbed his wrist, prepared to give him a beat down, she had to duck though when Dove slashed at her neck with his sword, and she had to kick him away. She turned back to Russell in Time for him to stab her thrice in the arm in quick succession. She yelped in pain and reeled back, her aura had absorbed most of the damage, but it still stung like a bitch.

Yang moved to block a kick from Dove, and swung at his head, he blocked with his sword, and she flinched as she struck the blade. She turned just in time to roll under Russells flying kick, and she got to her feet in a second.

She turned to see Ruby in the back of the crowd, looking at her worriedly, but still cheering her on. And she felt a thrill of energy spark through her.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do th- Yangs thought was cut off as she was hit in the back of the head with Cardin's mace.

Blake was faring only slightly better, and that was only because Cardin had decided he wanted to go help beat on Yang. She ducked under Sky's wide axe swing, and side stepped his follow up smash.

"Why are you doing this?! Why did you attack us?!" Blake tried to find answers, but the now green eyed member of Team CRDL simply yelled and swung downward, Bake easily jumped back from the swing, only for her arm to get grabbed and her get thrown over the shoulder of Russell Thrush. She landed on the ground in a painful heap, and was forced to use her clone to jump away, lest she get her eyes stabbed out.

As she landed some ways away though, she noticed a beret wearing, sunglasses toting, little brunette girl, swinging a handbag at her side, walked up. Behind her was a large dark skinned boy with a closely shaved head.

Are they gonna attack too? Blake thought with worry, but no. That's not what happened at all. The girl walked up to Cardin, who was currently about to smash Yangs face in again, and smacked him aside with her handbag like he was a fly. The bully went flying to the right, through the crowd of people, and into the window with a splat.

Yang looked up at her with thanks, and grabbed the hand she offered. The large boy walked over to Blake, who at that point realized there were two people swinging at her back, grabbed the two first years by their shirts, lifted them up like kittens, and smashed them together like cymbells. They fell to the ground, unconscious.

Thrush tried to come at him from the side, his knives held high, but the girl came outta nowhere and sucker punched him in the jaw, he went flying back.

"Ummm… Thanks for the help?" Yang said with a chuckle, looking dizzy.

The girl, who Blake would later learn was named Coco, tilted her head at the blonde. "Man when your aunt said you guys get into trouble she wasn't exactly kidding."

Blake and Yang shared a look of confusion at that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Rouge had used her semblance to move all the White Fang members from the impromptu battlefield, she jumped towards the Grimm Dragon with her naginata held high, she tried to stab downward, but it simply swiped its tail sideways and knocked her into the rocky side of the cliff. She pulled herself up to watch as Taiyang blasted the front of the dragon with his explosives, while Winter, who had both her swords out by then, was using a giant bird construct to fly and avoid the Grimm Dragons black flames.

Qrow flew as a bird up above the dragon and turned into a human. As he fell, he swung his sword and an arc of pure aura escaped out of it.

The white beam smashed into the dragon's neck in an explosion of light, but all that seemed to do was make it angry.

Qrow quickly turned back so he could fly around to the front, behind Taiyang who was unloading dozens of explosive rounds into the Grimms chest. All it seemed to be doing though was keep it from reaching out and grabbing him though.

Rouge ran back and forth past the dragon, using the sword form of Night Cleaver to swipe again and again over its chest in the soare few seconds Tai was loading more explosives into his gauntlets.

At one point she stopped and blasted him with her strongest blast of Silver Eye Power she could, it seemed to make it dizzy for a second, but only a second. Quickly the dragon snapped its head forward to bite at Rouge, who was unprepared for the easy recovery.

Tai wasn't though. He jumped in front of Rouge, using his gauntlets to smack the head of the creature away from his daughter.

"Thanks dad." She said in relief.

He nodded and sent two more sticky explosives at the dragon's head, blasting it right into the direction of Qrows slash.

Winter used fire dust and ice dust to attack from above, but she clearly was not a heavy fighter, she simply didn't have the firepower to give any hits strong enough to make a difference.

Not like any of us can though. Rouge thought grimmly.

Just to test it, she shot out a few electrical rounds into the back of the flying dragon, and as expected even with her keen eye it was simply moving too fast and too randomly for her to get a good shot between its armour.

Rouge ran up and along the raveen wall, shooting as she did.

Still she wasn't able to get a good shot though, only able to maneuver it into positions for it to get hit by Tai's concussive blasts, but the dragon was clearly smart enough to spin ao it only got hit on its front and back, its two most protected areas.

Rouge tried to think of a plan as quickly as possible.

 _Ok think! Think! What are its weaknesses?_

 _It has less armour on its sides, and its tail._ The analytical side of her answered

She stopped thinking for a second so she had to kill a few advancing Grimm, which had grown from the inky sweat that dripped from the dragons body.

She moved to the side to avoid a boartusk, and quickly stabbed it between its ribs, ending it.

 _And it's still clearly weak, otherwise it would have killed us already...but its getting stronger the longer it stays alive._

She looked at it flying around in the air like a rocket, dodging most of Qrow's shots and Tai's bombs.

 _Maybe if we cut down its speed? If we can get it to stay in one place we could maybe do something._

Noticing Winters construct get destroyed and her start to fall, Rouge zoomed forward to catch the eldest Schnee. Winter landed in her arms, and Rouge ran them over and around the giant Grimm. She stopped behind a natural rock wall, and gently set Winter down.

The Schnee was blushing, but only a bit. "Thank you." She said Rouge was about to run off once more to join the fight, but Winter stopped her.

"Do you have any ideas?" She said simply.

Rouge was surprised that Winter was willing to ask her for advice, but she really shouldn't have been. The Winter from her time was a caring, passionate woman who was willing to do anything for the good of the people.

I really need to start connecting that Winter with this Winter, they are the same person after all.

"Kind of." Rouge said . "You got anything to slow down its mobility? Maybe then we could wail on it."

Winter nodded, taking her seriously. "I could possibly use my ice to hold it down, would that work?

"Maybe…" Rouge said as she watched from behind the wall as the Grimm Dragon spun its tail wildly as it flew around…it seemed to be using it like a propeller…

A metaphorical light bulb lit up over Rouges head.

That...could work. Probably. Hypothetically. Maybe. Rouge thought with uncertainty.

Telling the plan to Winter as it spawned in her head, she looked worried, they both did, really. This would be putting them all in the most dangerous positions, but they had to do it. The dragon was only getting stronger, and they might not have another chance.

"I hope this works, Rose." Winter spoke clearly, with only a small bit of the worry she held on her face. She had to

Winter relayed the plan to Qrow and Taiyang over the radio, and they set out to work.

First, Winter sent out a small army of knight constructs to fight off the grimm that the dragon created, just to get them out of the way.

Then, Rouge aimed for its side, managing to rangle the Grimm Dragon like a sheep to Qrows waiting sycthe.

"Now!" She yelled

Qrow nodded and with his own natural speed, he blasted forward to the dragon.

The dragon instinctually, turning and twisted up, but that only gave the old drunk better access to his target.

"Fuck you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs

And with that heroic cry, Qrow cut off the dragons tail.

The dragon screamed in pain, and tried to roast Qrow alive as he flew through the air, but Taiyang jumped up and tackled his friend out of the way of the black flames.

They landed some eighty feet away, and the dragon tried to swoop down and bite them, but without its tail working as a propeller to keep its enormous body balanced, it kept going in the wrong directions.

At some point it had to sit down or it would have bumped into the rocks, and that was when Winter came.

Riding down the raveen on a white, semblance made horse, she froze the dragons feet to the ground, keeping it where it was.

The Grimm Dragon opened its wings wide to fly away, and that's when Taiyang used his gauntlets to launch as many explosives as he had, not at the stomach like before, but at its much thinner wings.

The dragon had no options except to try to fly, but that proved to be harder and harder as the skin on his wings kept getting more and more worn down, going through layer after layer.

Once it was clear he had run out of explosives, Taiyang sent a signal to Rouge and Qrow, and they launched themselves at the dragons injured wings.

Both of them had their scythe forms set on their weapons, and they jumped up, stabbing into the already weak wings, one for each of them, and they cut all the way down them, tearing massive bloody holes right through them.

The Grimm Dragon roared in rage and pain, and tried to hit them off with its black fire, but from the angle it was at, all it managed to do was injure itself more.

Rouge quickly grabbed Winter, and ran her up the dragons back, where Winter froze the dragons mouth shut.

The body of the great beast bled and bled, bleeding black sludge that formed into small Grimm, but Winters knights, along with Qrow and Taiyang, easily kept them at bay.

Finally Rouge raised her weapon, and cut an 'X' into the neck of the dragon, and she fired as many rounds as she had into that 'X'. Winter was busy stabbing its eyes out with her sword, snarling like an animal as she cut into its brain. Finally, they managed to get through the dozens of layers of thick leather skin and metal like meat, and they gradually killed the dragon.

When they were done, they were standing inside the disintegrating body of a now dead Grimm Dragon.

The flight back home had none of the awkwardness it did the first time. They had all grown just a little bit closer after the experience. How could they not, when they had all killed a gods damned Grimm Dragon together?

They laughed and chucked and passed around Qrows vodka like it they were all still in school, and they were just thankful they had lived. It all had happened so fast. They had barley been in Vacuo for five hours, and yet so much had happened. With it all happening so fast, it felt like a dream.

It was too bad that dream would soon turn into a nightmare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **YEAH SOOOO...REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW!

THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, _what_ the hell happened?" Rouge demanded furiously. Her and her team, team RWQT (Rekt) as Rouge had silently been calling them, were standing in Ozpin's obnoxiously large office with him and a silent General Ironwood, when he had dropped a bomb on them.

Ozpin was unfazed "Mr Cardin Winchester and his team attacked team RWBY at lunch yesterday evening. They did not seem to be in control of themselves."

Rouge looked at Winter, Qrow, and Taiyang, who stood behind her. They all knew what that sounded like.

"Was Weiss harmed, Professor?" Winter asked, her voice had the tiniest bit of worry blended into the stoicism.

 _That's right_ Rouge thought _She hasn't even seen her sister since she got here, I bet Weiss doesn't even know Winter's in the kingdom._

Ozpin shook his head. "No not at all, the only people who were injured at all were Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna. But even they were relatively unharmed, more tired than anything else really."

Rouge audibly sighed in relief. But that left one more question.

"When can I question team CRDL? If what I think happened, then they were only somebody else's puppets."

Ozpin shook his head. "I'm afraid that will not be possible, I was forced to expel them for their violent and unruly behavior."

"What? Why?" Taiyang questioned. "Even you understand that the boys were being controlled. Why punish them for something they did not do purposefully?"

Ozpin sighed, looking very much like every one of his years. "While I agree that the worse the boys have intentionally done is bullying, If it got out that we left a completely unprompted assault on four young huntresses go unpunished, then it will be a press disaster."

"Then make a statement explaining how they weren't in control." Qrow said

"No, that would only make things worse." Winter countered. "If people believed that the students of beacon academy could be so easily mind controlled, public trust will drop. Which means people will stop giving beacon as many missions…"

"...Meaning that it will lose funding and military power." Rouge finished with a groan.

"So you understand how letting go of a few mediocre huntsmen in training would be the best option. Besides, I'm sure some other school would take them. Perhaps you could put in a good word with them for Atlas academy, Winter?"

Winter nodded, though clearly reluctantly. "I will do my best."

Rouge felt horrible. The Cardin she knew, the Cardin she had fought with, was actually a great guy, once he had grown out of his childish bigotry.

 _Man I was kinda hoping to set Cardin off on the right path early, so him and Ruby could become friends like me and future Cardin did._

She looked at Ozpin's cold, unflinching expression. _Guess that'll never happen._

"There is one more thing I wished to address before we get into the meat of this meeting." Ozpin turned his gaze to Rouge. "I understand you would wish to protect your team, as well as team JNPR. And I am happy to give you that opportunity, I would like to propose an offer of an undercover job here at beacon. You will be working as a teacher, but in reality you will be running missions in and outside school grounds. This position will give you a perfect excuse to be close to the students, and you will be able to report any activity that is contradictory to what you remember."

Rouge thought about it. She had never really wanted to go into teaching like Qrow or Tai, but she supposed that it would be a good position to be in. And if she was being honest with herself she could admit that she didn't really have much else to do.

 _And if I have to, I could always half ass it like Qrow does._ Rouge thought, remembering many times Qrow simply put on a video for her entire class, and slept in a vodka induced coma while they watched.

"Sure, I guess. Maybe it'll be fun" Rouge said optomisticly.

"Excellent." Ozpin said, and too a pleased sip of his coffee." He had an odd look in his eyes.

"So why don't you four explain what happened last night, and why the Vacuo Police force reported expediting over five hundred members of the White Fang." Ironwood spoke for the first time.

The team shared a look, and Winter started explaining.

When she was done with her methodical and as accurate as possible speech, Ironwood seemed to look at anywhere but Ozpin.

Ozpin's eyed had narrowed dangerously into slits, and and he leaned far back in his chair, hands crossed on his chest.

"I suppose that answers the question of how team CRDL was being controlled." He said evenly.

"Yes." General Ironwood agreed quietly.

Oz turned his stare at team RWQT, they immediately straightened up under his gaze. "You four did amazing work. And while it was not what I was expecting out of this mission, we have gained more than I could have hoped."

Ironwood spoke up "Oz-"

Ozpin snapped a glare in Ironwoods direction. "You will speak when spoken to, General."

James nodded hastily.

Ozpin turned back to the team, still standing at attention. "You all are dismissed." He said simply.

Winter seemed to sag immediately as if she was expecting to be reprimanded like a child by Ozpin like Ironwood no doubt was. She, along with the other three practically ran out of the room.

Once outside, the four shared glances of relief.

"This was fun and all, But I gotta get back to drinking and wallowing." Qrow said, walking off.

Taiyang nodded, walking in the opposite direction, "Yeah and I gotta get home before Zwei destroys the house, or before I run into the girls, they're not supposed to know I'm here."

Winter didn't even bother with giving a reason, all she did was give a nod to Rouge, and start to walk away.

"Wait wait!" Rouge called out, hastily running and grabbing all three and pulling them back to the center.

"Ugh, never do that again Rouge…" Tai said, holding his stomach.

Qrow nodded, also looking a little dizzy.

Winter, of course, looked like nothing had happened.

"We should all go out for drinks tonight! You guys know that bar that's run by that faunus?" Rouge asked, completely assuming there was a bar even run by a faunus, as she had never actually drank in Vale.

Despite that, they all nodded, and Rouge grinned. "Yeah I love that place! Great music, nice scenery, come on! It'll be fun." She was looking quickly back and forth between all of them like a puppy.

"Well I do like drinking…" Qrow was unsurprisingly the first to agree. Second though, was Winter, not long after.

"And I haven't had a chance to go out in a while. So I will go."

Tai seemed very hesitant though "I don't know if I feel comfortable drinking with my daughter…"

Qrow rolled his eyes and punched his old teammate in the arm. "Come on, don't be a stick in the mud. Remember when you used to be fun?"

"I'm still fun!" Taiyang argued. "Remember when I blew up those machines? That was fun."

Qrow shook his head in a mock serious manner. "No no, that was just a spur of the moment thing. This is an actual decision, will you be responsible and boring and go home, or will you be fun and exciting and go out drinking with us?"

Taiyang glanced at his eager daughter, and the challenging raised eyebrow of the Schnee, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine...But I'm only getting beer. I have to teach tomorrow."

Rouge cheered. "Yes! Team RWQT is painting the town red!"

The rest shared confused looks.

000000000000000000000000000

"I thought we were going out for drinks." Complained Qrow

"We will we will! Later." Rouge said as she signed the field trip forms, allowing a teacher to take students into the forest.

"I can't believe you're dragging me to this thing."

Rouge rolled her eyes at her uncle's behavior, "You're better at teaching than I am. I'm gonna need you, at least for the first few trips."

Qrow sighed, but didn't argue. "So this is gonna become a regular thing? You bringing them into the forest to train?"

Rouge nodded happily. "Yep! Hopefully once or twice a week."

Qrow groaned.

Rouge had of course come up with the plan. To force JNPR and RWBY to come out deep into the Grimm Infested emerald forest and train them in an effort for them to do what the original teams RWBY and JNPR didn't do, survive.

They had already preemptively gotten the teams to meet them at the edge of Emerald Forest, but they still had to sign the forms.

Rouge handed the papers off to Qrow and thought about what they could go over. _Yang definitely needs more speed, so I guess I'll work with her on that. And I guess Qrow could help Ruby and Jaune with hand to hand...As for the others, Guess we'll play it by ear._

Qrow handed the signed sheets back to Rogue, and she expertly tossed them like a disk into the correct mailbox. "Ready to go?"

Qrow shook his head, taking out his flask and downing as much as he could in one gulp. "Now I'm ready."

Rouge narrowed her eyes playfully, snagging his flask out of his hand. "No drinking when you train the children, you can wait. Give me your back up." Qrow grumbled about unfairness and evil nieces, before handing over the flask hidden in his shirt.

Rouge happily stuffed them both in her coat pocket, for later use.

They ran off to where they knew the kids were in a blur of speed, they arrived only minutes later to the sight of Ruby being yelled at by Weiss, Jaune holding onto his groin and bent over at the waist, Yang glaring down with red eyes at him, and Pyrrha silently scolding a sad looking Nora, while everyone else looked on with varying levels of bemusement.

"Now what's going on here kiddies?" Qrow drawled out.

"Nora pushed Jaune into Yangs chest, and she punched him in the crotch. Ruby laughed at him, and Weiss is yelling at her for being immature. Pyrrha is scolding Nora." Blake explained

Rouge nodded. "Gotha, now everybody ready to train till they drop?"

Ruby cheered, "Yes! Team RWBY is combat ready!"

Yang was equally exited, but looked at her sister oddly.

"Sorry," Ruby began "Pennys rubbing off on me." Ruby chucked awkwardly.

Weiss and Blake looked less enthused, but still seemed ready to work. They both nodded, and drew their weapons in preparation.

"Let's do it!" The blonde haired leader of team JNPR said.

Jaune was determined to make up for his shoddy performance in the match several days prior, and felt the need to push himself as far as he could so he wouldn't become a burden on his teammates.

"I am ready." Ren calmy vocalized.

The stoic ninja was mildly interested in what the Aunt and Uncle of Ruby and Yang had in store for their training, and why Rouge seemed so interested in JNPR.

Nora and Pyrrha however, were still wrapped up in their little moment of scolding, with a lot of finger wagging from Pyrrha and a lot of teary apologies from Nora.

Rouge sweatdropped at the remaining two students lack of answer. "Right. Well Yang you go over…" Rouge pointed in a random direction "there, and wait for me. We'll be doing running exercises. Ruby, Jaune, you go with Qrow to work on hand to hand. Nora… I guess you can go with Yang for today. And Ren…"

Qrow sighed, understanding that Rouge was mostly making this up as she went along. "Ren, Blake and Pyrrha will undergo a combat game in the heart of the forest. Who ever can kill the most Grimm in the next hour wins first choice at training activity next time. Weiss, you go with Ruby and Jaune. We'll meet back here in an hour and a half for breaks and round two."

They all nodded and hot to work.

As Yang and Nora walked away with Rouge to get started, Nora started getting excited.

"Oh this is gonna be AWESOME! Once I run as much as I can, I'm gonna eat as many pancakes as I can! That's twice the exercise!"

Yang laughed loudly. "I'm not sure that's how it works Nora, but I bet I'm gonna be faster than you!"

 _What should I have them do? I guess I could have them chase me? But that's a useless endeavor. Or I could chase them? And I'll slow down? Sure, why not._

"Nuh uh! I'm gonna be way faster than you! Because I'm Queen!"

Yang snorted "Queen of what? Pancakes?"

Nora nodded very seriously. "Yes. That is exactly right."

Coming to a significant distance away from everyone else, Rouge turned to the girls.

"Ok! So what I'm gonna do is chase you around, and If I tag you, you lose."

The two powerhouses looked at her with tilted heads.

"Thats it?" Yang asked

"What do you mean that's it?" Rouge asked defensively.

Nora shrugged, looking unconcerned with the consequences.

"Ok how about this, If I catch you, I cut you." Rouge said menacingly as she flipped up Night Cleaver, its balde glimmering in the light.

Nora and Yang both nodded hastily, a healthy amount of fear in their eyes.

"I'll obviously go slower than I can, but you know…run." Yang and Nora bolted in the opposite direction as fast as they could, Rouge hot on their heels.

Over by Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, and Qrow, Qrow was stood dramatically over the three teenagers on a rock protruding from the ground.

"Listen up you little shits." Ruby got an offended look on her face. "Not you Rosebud, you're a pleasure and we're all glad you're here." Ruby nodded️ , satisfied.

"Now all of you share one thing, you're crap at fighting without your weapons, and in some cases," He looked to Jaune. "Crap fighting _with_ your weapons."

Jaune looked down in shame. Ruby patted his back.

"I've been getting extra training from Pyrrha…" Jaune mumbled.

Qrow made a noise from the back of his throat that made sure to convey exactly what he thought how well that was working.

"Yeah well, I'm here to help you guys shape up. Everyone show me their stance."

Ruby put up her fists in a boxers stance like she'd seen Yang do so many times. Weiss was a little better, pushing her left foot forward as she does with her rapier, but it seemed awkward without anything in her hand. Jaune just put his arms in front of him without moving, all it effectively accomplished was blocking his eyes.

Jumping down, Qrow sighed. "Ruby, Yang's fighting style wouldn't work for your body size. Weiss, without your sword that stance leaves you wide open. Jaune, just, just stop doing what you're doing. Its idiotic."

Jaune pouted and lowered his arms.

Qrow walked over to Ruby, Using his foot to shift her right leg back about a foot, and shifting her left foot to the side for more balance. He gently grabbed her arms, and moved them to the side for more swift punching ability.

"That feel better Rosebud?" She nodded, feeling much more comfortable.

He helped Jaune and Weiss the same way, and stepped back.

"Now, all of you show me a punch."

They all punched forward as hard as they could, throwing them off balance. Qrow shook his head.

"Ruby, Weiss, you're putting too much force behind the hit, gave about half as much power, and Ruby, eventually you'll be able to punch that that hard, but right now it just throws you off your balance. Jaune, you're actually hitting correctly, but you subconsciously shift your feet out of stance when you do. Do it again."

As they all punched forward again and again, Qrow grabbed his back up backup falsk from his back pocket. "This is gonna be a long afternoon."

But really the hour and a half flew by with ease, in no time at all they were all meeting up where they started, looking exhausted and worn out.

Rouge and Qrow, looking as fresh as the day they were born, smirked at the students.

"Everyone have fun?"

They all groaned in pain at Qrows question. Rouge smirked,

 _Perfect_. She thought.

"And the best part! We get to do this twice a week! Every monday and friday!"

Jaune literally collapsed on the ground, Yang and Nora soon following.

Qrow turned to Blake, Pyrrha and Ren. "How many kills did you kids get?"

Blake brushed off some dirt and blood from her forehead. "66? I think? I honestly forgot I was counting."

Ren was breathing heavily, "52." He said and soon sat, joining his friends on the ground.

Pyrrha seemed hesitant. "...118." Pyrrha was practically apologetic as she said it, sending guilty looks to Ren and Blake.

"Wow, shocking, the four time champion won. Any other surprises?" He addressed the rest of them.

"She never - _gasp_ \- caught - _gasp_ -us-!" Nora pointed a finger at Rouge, still face down in the dirt. "Hehehe!" Nora laughed.

"You do realize I could have any time if I wanted right?"

Yang gulped down as much air as she could. "- _gasp_ \- Don't ru- _gasp_ \- Ruin this for - _gasp_ \- for us."

"I still don't feel like I'm any better at fist fighting." Ruby said sadly.

"It'll take time, Rosebud. You don't think Yang got as good as she is overnight do you?"

"No..."

Rouge shook her head, "No of course not Rubes. She trained hard almost every day, you know that. So you can't expect any different with yourself."

"Speaking of drinking." Qrow said suddenly.

"Nobody said anything about-"

"Rouge we're late for the bar."

Rouge's eye widened. "Oh yeah! We gotta meet the team!"

"Wait what team?" Blake asked

"And why are you two alcoholics going out drinking!? It's barely two o'clock!" Weiss fumed at the behavior of the two hunters.

Qrow shrugged, ignoring Blake. "Better to get there before all the good places fill up. "Let's go Rouge." She nodded, waved goodbye to the kids, and speed off, Qrow right behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they made it to the bar, Winter already seemed to be a couple of glasses in. The former Schnee heiress was swaying gently in her seat, and a healthy blush adorned her cheeks. When she saw Qrow and Rouge walk in the door, she enthusiastically waved them over to her table.

Rouge raised an eyebrow at Taiyang, who seemed to be drinking water. 'I have no idea.' He mouthed to them.

Qrow sat next to Tai, while Rouge, who had no other option, sat next to Winter across the table from them.

"Getting the party started early eh Ice Queen?" Winter shot a glare in Qrows direction. "Can it birdy, This is the first time I've relaxed in over a year, and I'm gonna- I'm gonna take advantage of it." She nodded to herself, clearly pleased with her insult.

Qrow smirked in mirth at her predicament, but raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey barkeep! Barkeep! Get me and my buddy here two lemon vodkas!" The old faunus man working at the bar nodded slowly, like it took great effort, and started working on the order.

"You know what I like, Rouge?" Qrow asked. Rouge nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yep, you're the one that gave me my first drink, we both shared a bottle of vodka. You said it was what you drank when you were in a good mood." Qrow smirked.

"Yeah, Rum is what you order when times are tough."

Suddenly Winter pushed her shoulder into Rouge's nearly shoving her off the seat.

"Sooo What's your deal, 'Rouge'. If that's even your real name."

"You know it's not. You seem to be having fun, what you drinking?"

Winter ignored her question, tilted back her glass of wine into her mouth, and chugged the glass. She waved over the waiter for another, and turned to ROuge with a slightly more hazy look in her eyes.

"So you really from the future?" She asked, more like teased.

"Hey not so loud Winter." Qrow warned, he turned to his friend. "How much has she been drinking?"

Tai shrugged, "Four, maybe five glasses?"

Winter leaned in even closer to Rouge, alcohol smelling breath hot on her neck. "Soorry. _Are you really from the future?_ " Winter stage whispered. Qrow rolled his eyes.

Rouge blushed deeply, she had seen Winter drink before, but never had she seen her so…

Winter draped her arm around Rouges shoulders loosely

...this.

But despite the initial awkwardness, they all had a good time. They ended up staying at the bar late into the night, all talking about work and hunts, responsibility, and being school teachers.

At one point a they spotted an older woman, maybe fifties or sixties, start harassing the faunus bartender, throwing horrendous slurs at the poor man.

The group considered going up and saying something, but before they could decide, a completely plastered Winter wobbled up to the woman, shouting slurred words about how she was a military official and she could use her authority to drag her to prison if she didn't cut her shit.

The woman started screaming back at her, things escalated, and at one point Winter got so frustrated she punched the ugly woman's lights out. It was quiet in the bar as the racist humans body thumped to the floor.

"To serebrate, I'um buying drinks feer evreeeybodey!" Winter had suddenly yelled, and the bar went wild with cheers.

Some time later Tai, still sober, grabbed Qrow and dragged him out citing that he was not gonna get 'too plastered to teach', The two huntresses stayed though, the Night turning into a haze of vodka and bar games and occasionally talking about incredibly deep stuff, but mostly just playfully teasing each other.

As it reached 1:45 am, nearly twelve hours since they had arrived, Winter and Rouge drunkenly called it a night. The last thing Rouge remembered was checking into a hotel and collapsing onto the bed.

000000000000000000000000000

When Rouge woke up, she slowly opened her eyes, a splitting headache racking her brain.

"Fuck!" She cursed as the sunlight scraped against her corneas. That was the first thing she noticed,the fucking hangover. It felt Nora was smashing Maginhild on on the side of her skull.

Still, she had faced worse pains, so she eventually opened her eyes.

The second thing she noticed, was that she was still a little drunk. When she in open her eyes, her vision was blurry and she felt giggly.

The third thing she noticed, when she started to look around, was that she was naked. That was alarming enough in of itself, but it was nothing compared to what she noticed next.

The fourth thing she noticed, was that Winter Schnee was sleeping on the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly, also naked.

 _Oh shit._


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IT IS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!**

 _ **THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge slowly creeped out of the bed, spotting her clothes on the ground. As she picked up the scattered items with the utmost care, she tiptoed as far away from the sleeping Schnee as she could.

"Leaving so soon?"

Rouge froze, and scrambled to get her shirt over her head so Winter couldn't see her bare chest, then turned around.

"Uhhh, hey." Rouge waved awkwardly, shifting the remaining clothes to her free hand.

Winter had risen, and while looking slightly drowsy, was definitely awake. The white haired beauty had her hair out of its bun, so it flowed freely like water, she hadn't bothered covering herself up as the covers and blankets easily slid off her body, showing smooth creamy skin, and delicious looking- _No! Bad! Mind outta the gutter!_

Rouge blushed just slightly, cursing herself for it. It's not like she had never had sex before, just never with someone who she had (technically) just met recently and certainly never with Weiss' older sister.

"Hello Rouge. You're up early."

Rouge nodded, turning around in embarrassment and fumbling for her underwear.

"Yeah, I uhh, was gonna go get some breakfast. Maye some chocolate strawberry pancakes you know? The good shit." Rouge finally managed to find the old pair of underwear she had been washing and rewashing since she was seventeen, hastily pulling them on and working on getting her pants.

She heard the creak of the bed, indicating the Winter had gotten up, could feel her soft footsteps as they padded around to her. Rouge stiffened involuntarily as she felt cool arms wrap around her chest.

Rouge gently pushed the arms away, trying to ignore the coiled muscle she felt in Winters biceps, and stepped forward.

"Sorry it's just... that last night shouldn't have happened. I don't really have time to get into a relationship right now. I hope you understand." Rouge hopped into her pants in one jump, only wobbling a little bit on the landing.

She felt Winter grab her shoulder to turn her around, and Rouge turned scarlett when she saw Winter still had not put any clothing on.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Rouge."

"When did you stop calling me Rose?" Muttered the one eyed beauty.

"I'm an extremely busy individual as well. But I quite enjoyed last night, I was hoping we could continue our...activities when ever I visit beacon. Which will be most likely often with the way things seem to be heading. Just some stress relief, that's all."

The thought of sleeping with another person so soon after...well after her last girlfriend died, was difficult, and more than a little uncomfortable.

Rouge decided to just be honest, she never was great at lying after all. "I don't think I'm comfortable with that, it was only recently that I lost my last partner, and I'm not ready for anything yet, especially something so casual."

Winter nodded, and she removed her arms, backing away.

"I understand, do not worry."

Rouge smiled a little back, and quickly left the room, still with a pile of her clothes, grabbing her weapon on the counter on the way out.

Just as she closed the door behind her, her scroll buzzed. Rouge fished it out of her pocket before reading the text.

 _You have your first day of class at 8:50. Room 389. -Oz_

The message was originally sent this morning, but Rouge had not gotten it on account of sleeping in, it had been re sent several times.

Rouge checked her watch, _Damn it Oz! That's in eight minutes!_

Rouge slipped on her jacket and into her boots, attaching her weapon to her back, before getting into a runner's sprint.

 _Hopefully today will help me get my mind off everything._ She thought before taking off as fast as she could in the hallway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The class of first years sat in their chairs with bored expressions on their faces, waiting for their new teacher to show up.

"What's taking her so long?" Ruby wondered aloud, ducking a paper air plane from Jaune, and immediately throwing it back.

"I'm not sure." Blake responded, eyes on her book. Four seats down, Jaune yelped when a paper airplane jabbed sharply into his neck.

"She was probably just held up with something." Blake told her leader. Ruby nodded bregrudinly, a pout on her face.

"I know. But Rouge said she'd be here on time, she promised!" Blake didn't continue the conversation, choosing instead to read her book.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed open, and a blur of dark red entered. The blur slid across the ground, almost hitting the other end of the room, before coming to a dead stop.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her new teacher, Rouge seemed to have dressed in a hurry, the corset like straps on her coat were untied, her hair was messy, her red gloves, which were usually tight on her hands, were absent. Her hair was messy and unkempt.

She walked back to the center of the room, flattening out her hair. "Hello first years! My name is Professor Rouge Rose! I will be your Weapon Design and Forging Teacher. Sorry I was late, I was hungover. Any questions?"

One boy raised his hand slowly, "Yes?" asked him. "Are you related to short stuff?" The boy pointed up at a scowling Ruby.

"Yep! I'm her aunt." A few students gasped in a way that seemed their worst dreams have come true, Rouge could have sworn she heard one student mumble 'There's two of them' under her breath. "Any more questions?" A few more hands were raised.

"Great! If that's all let's get into it. I want everyone to take out your weapons, you should have been instructed to bring them, and take them apart as much as you can. If you need help, I have tools."

Rouge snagged a box of hammers and wrenches behind the desk, plopping it in front of her for everyone to take from if needed. The children looked slightly confused, but didn't question the order. All except Ruby, who looked absolutely ecstatic at an excuse to take apart her baby.

"Blake this is awesome! I haven't' had time to clean and polish Crescent in weeks! I'm so excited, are you?"

Blake shrugged, tucking her book into her bag and pulling out Gambol Shroud. "Not really. I'm not really into weapons Ruby, they're just tools to fight with." Ruby's eyes bugged out at her teammates opinion on weapons.

"Just a tool to fight with?! Blake you're insane! Our weapons are an extension of ourselves, our personalities, to me, my weapon is more important than an arm or a leg. I just couldn't live without it."

As she was talking, Ruby had been expertly disassembling her Sniper Scythe without even thinking about it. In a matter of seconds, all the pieces, all two hundred and eighteen of them, were laid out on her table, taking up the entirety of her space, as well as half of Blake's area.

Ruby blinked as she realised she was done. Looking over at her bow wearing compatriot, she furrowed her brow when she saw Blake wasn't even halfway done, despite her weapon being much smaller and more basic.

"You done yet?" She asked impatiently.

"You know I'm not Ruby." Blake sent an amused glance at her friend and leader. "I'm not quite the weaponsmith you are. Where did you learn how to do that anyway? Is anybody in your family good at making weapons too?" Ruby shrugged at Blake's question.

"Not really. I mainly learned from reading books and watching videos online. How'd you learn to be so sneaky and awesome?" Blake felt the edges of her mouth curve upwards in a smile, which was quickly washed away with thoughts of how she did become so 'Sneaky and Awesome.'

"I learned from...experience. I suppose." Blake responded slowly, knowing there was no way she could tell Ruby that she had gained her stealth skills through years of missions for the White Fang.

"Alright children, times up! Everyone step away from their weapons and look at me!" Rouge called out to the first years. As everyone looked at the new Professor, she clapped her hands loudly once, eliciting a small yelp from a dog faunus who was sat only a few feet from her.

Rouge frowned. "Sorry kid. Anyway, I want everyone to look at all their parts for their weapon long and hard, and using a piece of paper, write down five ways it could be improved. Then narrow those five down to one by the end of the class. You can talk with your teammates and whoever else is sitting next to you for advice if you want, but you don't really have too. Now go!"

Rouge nodded satisfactorily when the little hunters in training scrambled to pull out paper and pencils, understandably believing it to be a timed assignment.

 _He, this teaching thing isn't so hard. Glad I planned what to do on my way over here though, Or else I'd be up shits creek._

Rouge started walking around the classroom looking at each of the students ideas, and offering suggestions when necessary. Simple things like 'No, I don't think it would be practical to make your sword out of pure fire dust.' or 'Yes, you definitely need to hold on to your minigun when shooting it, you can not just wrap a strap around your neck because you are lazy.'

She was suddenly interested when she got to Jaunes design, Curious how he would try to improve the old weapon. She raised her eyebrows as she read of his sheet.

"You want to add a bladed trim to the shield?" She asked.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, blushing when he saw her looking down at him. "Well I guess I think it would be cool. I mean if I could get somebody to do it for me." Rouge hummed as she moved on to Blake.

The cat faunus seemed to have already finished writing down her ideas, and was currently engrossed in her novel. Rouge picked the paper up, not bothering to ask.

"Oh? You want to add a longer ribben? Or a serrated edge?" Blake looked up from her book.

"I guess. I can't really think of anything else to be honest. I know I was supposed to do five, But I'm kinda preoccupied." Rouge rolled her eyes at the younger version of friend, smirking a bit.

"Yeah sure, whatever Blake. But if I were to make a suggestion...how about adding dust cartridges? You could use them in conjunction with your semblance."

Blake's brow furrowed in thought, wondering if that would work. It was a look Rouge recognized easily, remembering the cute expression from the older Blake. The memory made the Silver eyed warrior smile.

"I suppose...that could work. That's a great idea Rouge, I'll take it into consideration." Rouge nodded, her smirk practically doubling in size.

"That's _Professor Rose_ to you young lady." Rouge winked at the girl, relishing in Blakes deep blush.

The young huntress chuckled as she moved over to Ruby, something that blew up into a full laugh when she saw Ruby's ideas, all scrawled on to the back of what looked to be another teachers homework assignment.

Ruby had at least two dozen different ideas on her paper. Ranging all the way from a taser, to the ability to shift into a sword.

"Remember kid, you gotta narrow those down to one by the end of class." Ruby stared at her paternal aunt in horror, her mouth twisted into a silent scream.

"What!? No! You can't do that! At Least let me have a few more than one! Please?" Rouge rolled her eyes, but nodded.

 _Not like she would listen to me anyway if I said no. I had no respect for authority._

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Rouge decided to call it.

"Ok I hope everyone has their one thing! Because your first project for the year is to actually do it by the end of the semester, which in case you guys forgot, is in seventeen days!" Her cheery demeanor did little to stop the wave of complaining that came from most of the students, finding it downright impossible to accomplish what they had set out to do in so little time.

"Now don't worry about costs! The school will cover any and all costs for materials you need, as long as it's not too ridiculous." Or atleast Rouge hoped they would. She hadn't actually run it by anybody yet.

"Now be free little children! Run into the wilds of Beacon Academy! Go! Go you hormonal teenagers!"

Jaune raised his hand. "Uh, ? Class doesn't end for another twenty minutes."

Rouge blinked. "Really? Oh well, guess I'm letting you out early." She waved absentmindedly at the students now packing up, choosing instead to check the texts on her scroll.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked up from her scroll to see Jaune, a blush on his face and a hand behind his back.

 _Oh no…_ Rouge thought

"Hey Um Rouge, Or Ms. Rose, or whatever, I just wanted to give you these." Jaune blushed even deeper as he held out a hand full of roses to her. They looked crumpled and broken, like he had been carrying them in his pocket all day, which he probably had.

Rouge barley held back her laughter, only just managing to show an apologetic air.

"Jaune...I'm a lesbian. And waaaay to old for you."

The look on his face was priceless. In fact it would be one she would cherish for a lifetime, the sight of Jaune completely and utterly shocked and speechless, was amazing.

"Oh well...Thats ok! I mean this was just a friendly bouquet! Not anything serious, Ha ha...ha." Jaune quickly ran out of the room in mortification, more embarrassed then he had ever been in his life.

Rouge felt a little bad, her heart truly went out to the boy, but it was still hilarious. Shaking her head, she gathered her things and rushed off to her secret room in the school, off to play some video games after a job well done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"God dammit! I told you to little shits to cover me!" Rouge yelled into her headset at the prepubescent kids she was gaming with. She sighed as she mentally gave up as she signed out of the popular fps game, 'Remnants Reclaimer'. She knew she could get pissed when she was playing video games, it was probably for the best if she called it a night.

 _And I'm sure the crying children on the other line would appreciate it too._ Rouge thought.

"Whatever guys. I'm gonna go, I gotta head to bed." She pulled the headphones off her head groggily, yawning as she did. She checked the time on her scroll, noting how it was almost three in the morning. Checked her unread texts, and blinked owlishly at over a dozen messages from Ozpin, all of them saying things like 'You can't just go to one class and leave.' or 'You still had four more periods to teach' one even said 'Why are you like this'.

Scrolling through the texts unconcerned, she came upon the latest one, labed URGANT.

'Blake Belladonna has gone missing. It seems her team has found out she is a faunus, and she ran away. We chose to let her go so she could come to conclusions without our interference, but if possible locate and observe for her safety.' -Oz

 _Well damn. I forgot Blake ran off today._ Rouge stood up and stretched, pulling on her boots but feeling way too lazy to grab her coat, Rouge walked casually out the door. Rouge supposed it had to happen eventually, just like it did last time. She just wasn't expecting for it to happen so soon. Though she has been in this timeline for almost two weeks now, so she probably should have.

 _She's probably staying at the same hotel she was last time, and if not I'll ru around the city to all her favorite spots to get her._

00000000000000000000000000000

Surprisingly, Blake wasn't at the hotel she knew she stayed last time. Unsurprisingly, she was at a cafe only a few blocks down. Blake was sat unmovingly at an outdoor table, a cup of un drank tea sat in front of her.

Rouge carefully walked up behind her, stepping around a deer faunus waiter carrying a tray of dirty dishes.

She stopped about a foot behind the cat girl, watching her stare at the table contemplatively.

"I know you're there. I can hear you." Blake said softly.

"I wasn't trying to hide." Rouge walked around the table to face her old friend. "Can I sit here?"

Blake shrugged non committedly. Taking that as a yes, Rouge sat in the seat across from her.

"How'd you find me?" Blake asked curiously.

"Remember, I know you, maybe more than anybody else. I know where you go when you're upset and confused." Rouge gestured to the surrounding restaurant, which seemed to have only faunus occupants.

"I knew you'd go to a faunus run place when you need answers. It makes you feel safe." Rouge gestured to her cup of tea. "And I know you drink tea to relax." Blake looked uncomfortable, but the huntress wasn't done.

"And I know you wouldn't go too far out of your hotel, it wouldn't feel secure enough. I know you would want to go to a place with a good vantage point, easy to see anyone coming close." Rouge looked around at the open area, right by the railing, where they could see cars drive past.

"So that kinda narrowed it down." Blake looked away from Rouges grin, scowling.

"Where's Sun?" The former scythe wielder asked.

"How do you know who Sun is? Wait, don't answer that. I forgot you were a time traveler. He's in the hotel, sleeping."

Rouge loaded up a snarky remark on that, but Blake kept talking.

"Why are you here Rouge?"

Rouge raised one eyebrow. "Besides the fact that Ozpin sent me here? I figured we should talk."

Blake's head spun back in her direction. "Ozpin sent you here? To come bring me back?"

"Kinda...He told me to find you. But I'm not actually supposed to talk to you, and I'm certainly not supposed to bring you back. The plan was to wait for you to do that on your own."

"Why does he think I will? Come back that is."

Rouge smirked a little. "Come on kid, give the old man some credit. You learn pretty quickly to just assume Ozpin knows everything. You'll get used to it eventually. Probably."

Blake's scowl deepened. "Fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Rouge grabbed Blakes cup, taking a sip. "You should trust your teammates. They would never judge you just because of a couple furry little add-ons." She grimaced at the now cold beverage, _No wonder Blake wasn't drinking it._ She thought.

Blake actually snorted at the idea of her teammates not judging her. "Tell that to Weiss, she was going on and on earlier about how all faunus are trash and criminals."

Rouge nodded, not surprised. "Sounds like Weiss."

"You're not really filling me with confidence." Blake retorted.

"It sounds like Weiss before she knew you were one." Rouge continued. "Before that, she was raised on her father's bigotry and dehumanization of faunus kind. She didn't know any other way of thinking, but when you revealed yourself to the team...well she suddenly started thinking of them in a different light."

Blake shook her head. "It couldn't have been that easy." She insisted.

Rouge shrugged. "And yet it was. To her, you were her comrade, her teammate, and most importantly, her friend. Something she had scarcely any of growing up. The idea that you could be what she had envisioned all faunus to be in her mind completely revolutionized the way she thought." Blake was silent at this revelation, So Rouge decided to continue.

"But for the rest of us, me, Yang, and all of team JNPR, we couldn't give a shit. The only thing that mattered to any of us was the slight annoyance of you lying. But we understood why you did it. Blake, even after you told us what you were, it didn't change anything. You still meant a lot to us, to me."

Blakes eyes widened. "What...what were we in your future?"

Rouge hesitated. "We never really had time to put a label on it, what with all the fighting, but if I had to say...I would say that we were in love."

Blake didn't seem to know how to take that information, her head simply spun with the idea that she could one day learn to view her innocent little leader in _that_ way.

Rouge shrugged, a reminiscing look in her eye. "But that's all in the past. My Blake is long dead, and stuck in a timeline that probably doesn't exist anymore. Besides, you aren't her. Not in any significant sort of way."

There was a deep, uncomfortable silence, where neither one looked at the other.

"I'm-I'm sorry you lost her. I understand how hard it can be to look up one day, and see the person you love most gone, replaced with a bad copy."

Rouge sighed. "You're not a bad copy Blake. And even though it might take awhile, I'm slowly getting over her. Just like you will with Adam."

Eventually the Professor zeroed back in on Blake, who looked to be thinking deeply.

"Anyway, all I wanted to say is that I know you will eventually go back to beacon. Just like Ozpin does." The 'because you have nowhere else to go' was left unsaid, but understood. "And when you do go back, your team will accept you. And I know that eventually, you'll just stop wearing the ribbon entirely, because you'll learn how it doesn't matter how much you like tuna, as long as you're a good person."

"I-" Blake tried to interrupt her, but she was talked over.

"And I know more than anything else that the second you stopped hiding yourself from the world, you became so much happier." Rouge paused, and looked into Blakes eyes with a soft smile.

"So why don't we just skip all the hiding and secrecy, and just cut to the part where you're happy. I promise you, nobody at Beacon will care."

Blake blinked back tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. "Even Cardin and his friends?" She laughed weakly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Ok, _most_ people won't care. But I was right about everything else, Blake. You really will be happier."

Blake smiled, believing her. She slowly but surely grabbed the end of the ribbon hiding her bow in her hair, pulling down to reveal her black cat ears.

"Ok. I'll do it. I'll stop covering up my ears. If what you say is true, it can only have a positive effect." Rouge nodded happily at the proclamation.

The huntress got up, prepared to leave. She had set out what she had planned, and now it was time to leave Blake to it.

She was about to jump off the railing when she felt a soft hand on her arm. She looked to see Blake give her a mournful look.

"Rouge...I know myself. And I know that I would have wanted you to be happy, and try to move on. I understand it can be painful, but I think you should try and be happy, for her."

Rouge nodded, "I know. And you too Blake." Right as she was about to jump, she stopped herself.

"Oh and just so you know, There's a dust shipment happening in two nights that's gonna be robbed by the White Fang, I would suggest bringing team RWBY. Ask Sun for the location, he should know it."

Before Blake could ask what she meant, Rouge jumped off the balcony, running down the ledge in blur of red. Unbeknownst to Blake, the crimsonette was carefully considering her words.

00000000000000000000000000

Rouge sat in her bed, waiting anxiously for them to show up. He jumped up at the creak of a opening of a door across the tiny room. In walked Winter, looking much more awake than before, which was ironic because it was so much later. Her hair was now back in a bun, and she had all her clothes on, much to Rouges dismay.

 _Ice Queen was probably working late._ She thought, getting up.

"What on earth could possibly be so important that you demanded I come seek out this place? We could have talked anywhere you know and-" Winter was cut off when a pair of warm lips captured her's in a deep, sensual kiss.

Kicking the door closed, Rouge wrapped her arms around the ivory haired woman's neck, who seemed to take this change of events in stride.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Winter had to ask.

"What brought this on? I thought you were still getting over the loss of your partner?"

"Well...I basically got a confirmation from her younger self that it was ok to date more people, and I should try to be happy for her future self's sake. So I decided to take her advice…" Rouge ran a hand up Winter's back. "...and be happy."

Suddenly a wave of nervousness crashed down onto Rouge. "That is if this is still ok? The casual sex thing." Winter nodded, kissing her deeply.

"It is very much ok." She said a second later.

Rouge grinned. "Perfect." She quickly pushed Winter onto the bed in a sudden move.

"Then get ready, Because I am way better when I'm sober." She said as she walked over to the smirking woman.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

 **YEAH SO, I'M NOT SO SURE HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT, I'M PERSONALLY VERY CONFLICTED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I SEE THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS UPLOADED!**

 _ **THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS**_

 _ **FLASHBACKS ARE IN ITALICS**_

000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a couple weeks since Blake had run off, and now it was the beginning of the second semester. Ruby had finally been able to finish the modifications to Crescent Rose that she had been working on since her first class with Rouge, and she was excited to show it off.

Ruby was possibly more excited to fight her sister than she had ever been. The new semester was here, and with it Ruby was just barely able to finish the modifications on her weapon. Rouge had actually offered to help finish it off, so she could have time for other classes and such, but the younger Rose had refused.

Ruby had wanted to do this all on her own, only taking small tips of advice from Rouge and Penny, the only two people who knew about it.

Rouge only knew because she was the teacher that had assigned her the project, While Penny…

 _Flashback_

 _Ruby was just getting out of the shower, a bathtowl wrapped around her chest as she walked into her empty dorm room, ready to relax and work on Crescent Rose._

" _Hello Friend Ruby!" Penny called to her unexcpectedly, sitting on the floor ._

" _Gaha!" Ruby screamed in surprise, Pulling out her unfinished weapon and firing at Pennys general direction on pure instinct._

 _End Flashback_

Ruby blushed, thankfully she had missed. But the even taking Crescent Rose out had shown Penny the differences.

She shook her head, focusing on the match she had forced Yang into.

"You ready Yang!?" She called out over the training field. Yang raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who's been staring off into space and blushing for the last thirty seconds. Any one I should be worried about?" Yang teased.

Ruby puffed up her cheeks indignantly. "Stop trying to distract me Yang! I'm gonna beat you this time!"

Yang smiled at her sisters determination, but was clearly not convinced. "Yeah, just like all those other times you were _positive_ you were gonna beat me?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, this time I got a secret weapon!" Ruby said, nerves starting to swell up in her tummy.

Ruby looked to the stands, where a good amount of students were sitting and watching, this was combat class after all. She looked to the corner and saw teams _WB_ and JNPR. along with Penny, near the front. She smiled as she saw Penny holding up a sign that said 'GO RUBY!" painted in blocky letters. Weiss sat primly in her seat, her rapier across her lap, watching attentively. She gave Ruby a small smile of encouragement. To the unobservant, it looked like Blake was reading her book, but Ruby knew her teammate well enough by now to see her eyes poke up over the pages every second or two, just enough to watch what was happening. Her now exposed kitty ears twitched when she saw Ruby looking at her, and Blake gave a little wave.

Yang smiled at her sister, mentally praising her for refusing to back down from a challenge.

 _No matter what you did to Crescent Rose these last few weeks will not make up for years of me helping you train, Rubes. I know your style inside and out, there's no way you can win. But I'm so proud that you're willing to try._

"All combatants at the ready?" Asked Goodwitch from the side. They both nodded.

"Then go!"

Immediately Ruby whipped out her scythe from behind her back, it looking basically the same as ever, with only a half cylinder on the back as well as two silver triangles on the top and bottom. Ruby pressed a small button on the side, and it began to unfold.

Yang made to punch out Ember Celica, but stopped in surprise as she watched Crescent Rose transform.

At first It seemed the same, but Yang, who had watched the weapon unfold hundreds of times, was quick to notice the changes. For one, that cylinder she noticed earlier flipped out to land on the side of the weapon, behind the blade, another cylinder unfurled from within and attached itself to the side of the first, creating a tube like thing protruding from the scythe in the middle, the tube extended and popped up, a trigger flipping out from what looked like a handle.

More near the blade, was a round casing that had come from outta nowhere and surrounded the pole. It had six or seven holes in it, looking suspiciously like a revolver spinner.

At the top, a little over the muzzle, was a thin, but very wide triangle thing pointing out, but it seemed to fit in well with the enlarged back hook blade, now seeming twice as big. The scythe itself was also longer, by at least a foot, and at the end was no longer the diamond point, but now a jagged three pronged arrow head like shape, looking much like a harpoon.

Yang was very very confused, "Ruby, what the heck is that?" She asked tamley, not wanting to swear in front of her sister.

Ruby didn't answer, simply spun her gun/scythe so it pointed to Yang, grabbed the protruding cylinders trigger, and pulled.

In a blast of smoke out shot a small, very fast moving object, like a baseball. Yang had the good sense to move out of the way, but as she rolled, she heard a deafening explosion where she once was.

Yang looked to the giant crater where she stood not five seconds ago, mouth agape.

 _Did Ruby add a fucking grenade launcher to Crescent Rose?!_ Yang turned to her sister, but she was already rushing her.

Yang extended her gauntlets just in time to block a semblance enhanced strike from her Ruby, the slash making her take a step back.

 _Ok, as long as she attacks like she normally does, I can fend her off._ But that was exactly the opposite of what her sister did.

Ruby backed up using a shot from her sniper rifle, bouncing back and pointing her monstrosity of a weapon at her. Flipping up a switch on the side of the barrel, Ruby unleashed a torrent of orange flame out of the thin triangle at the top.

"Ah!" Yang yelled as she was forced backwards from the unexpected attack, the flames eating up a good chunk of her aura as they splashed against her arms and stomach.

Yang was shocked and wanted to ask questions, but kew she needed to focus if she wanted to win this fight. She readied her stance.

"Ok Rubes, now I'm getting serio-" Ruby didn't even give her the time to finish before she spun the revolving chamber on the gun to a random section, and fired.

The last thing Yang saw before she was hit by a pure white dust bullet, wind flying around it, was the crazy grin on her sisters face. Then she was struck, and immediately blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Yang woke up a couple of minutes later, the first thing she saw was her little sisters worried face leaning over her.

"Yang! Thank god you're ok!"

Yang mumbled something incoherent, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet by Ruby. She rubbed her head, where the wind dust bullet had hit her, finding a large bump.

"Weren't you just supposed to make _one_ modification to your weapon, Rubles?" Ruby giggled and snorted a little at the question.

"Maybe...but it pays to be related to the teacher." Yang laughed at that, pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Oh I can't believe you finally beat me! I'm so proud of you Ruby!"

"Can't...breathe…" Yang's love was easily suffocating Ruby, so she let go with an apologetic look.

"Sorry sis. I'm just so happy! But just so you know you're not gonna catch me off guard like that again."

Before Ruby could respond, Goodwitch was ushering them off the stage for the next round.

"Yes yes children we are all very happy for Ms. Rose, now please sit back in the stands while the next students have a turn." Yang and Ruby walked back up to sit next to their friends.

"Next up, Nora Valkyrie vs Grey Hunchback! Will the competitors please step down?" Goodwitch called to the students, Nora jumped down with a woop, landing in a cloud of dust. Mr. Hunchback nervously walked down the steps without much vitality.

"Wow Ruby! That was awesome!" Jaune congratulated as Yang and Ruby approached.

"Indeed. I certainly did not expect you to use a dust revolver, wonder where you got that idea, Hmm…" Weiss asked her partner sarcastically.

Ruby threw up her hands in defense. "It's not like I use the same types of dust you do! I only put Wind Dust, Gravity Dust, and Electric Dust!" Weiss glared.

"I use all three of those types!" Ruby didn't really have a response to that.

"How long did it take you to make those modifications?" Ren asked, looking curious and slightly amazed.

Ruby shrugged with a humble look on her face. "I kinda started designing it the second I got out of my first weapons class, and slowly added the plans to Crescent in the last week or so."

"Wasn't Ruby awesome!" Yang said excitedly. "I didn't even go easy on her and she still won!"

"It was pretty impressive." Blake confirmed with a smile.

"Yeah...too bad uncle Qrow wasn't here to see me finally beat Yang." Ruby responded despondently.

"Yeah...But he's on a mission in Atlas, so I guess it can't be helped." Yang seemed equally disappointed, but she still was cheery enough to ruffle Ruby's hair affectionately. "Don't worry Rubes, the match is being recorded so we can send it to him later."

The sisters sat down next to their team, Weiss sending Ruby a look that was somehow annoyed and congratulatory.

"Well despite your immoral design thievery, I commend you for the win. All of your hard work clearly paid off."

The red caped girl beamed at her friend, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Aww, thanks Weiss! I knew you weren't heartless!"

Before Weiss could respond to the backhanded compliment, Ruby was tackled from behind by a flying redhead.

"Friend Ruby! Your performance was absolutely exemplary!" Penny hugged Ruby with what seemed like the strength of a freight train, lying on top of her best friend and inadvertently crushing the life out of her with her heavy metal body.

Yang quickly pulled Penny off from the back of her shirt, worried about Ruby's rapidly blueing face.

"gasp-Than-gasp-Thanks Penny…" Ruby said kindly as she got back into her seat, rubbing her ribs.

As they all settled into watch the fight between Nora and Grey, Yang quietly tapped her partners shoulder.

"Hm?" Blake turned away from her book when she felt someone touch her. "Whats up Yang?"

Yang gave Blake a concerned look. "I'm just a little worried about you. Ever since team RWBY went down to the docks and fought the White Fang a couple weeks ago, you've been stressing out. Plus it's pretty obvious that you're still worried about people seeing your cute little kitty ears, despite whatever Rouge said to you."

Blake averted her eyes. "Well Rouge is still keeping most of the information on Torchwick and and The Fang to herself and Ozpin, all we know is that they're working with a third party organization and at some point in the future they become powerful enough to completely control the ration supply for what few surviving people there were left. Frankly I don't know why the rest of you aren't freaking out."

Yang shrugged. "We are. It's just that we have to trust that Rouge knows what she's doing, and will ask us to help when we can, like she did with the docks. As we are, we simply aren't strong enough to go up against the entire organization, so we just train until we are."

"I'm really starting to see the resemblance between you and Rouge, You both make things like like their so simple."

Yang threw her arm around Blake in a friendly manner. "Sometimes they just are. We don't know what's gonna happen in the future, and neither does Rouge really. All we can do is fight and relax, try not to stress about things we have no control over. If we have an opportunity to fight em' we'll take it, but until then let's just...be."

Blake didn't respond. She clearly disagreed, but didn't feel like arguing with the Blond Brawler.

Close by, Ren listened in to their conversation with an attentive ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is an absolute waste of time." Weiss crossed her arms in a huff as she watched Ruby concentrate on the arcade game she was playing.

"I kinda have to agree with Weiss, why aren't we spending our free period doing something we all can enjoy?" Blake concurred.

"I think this was an absolutely splendid idea!" Penny disagreed, the secret robot was smiling brightly as she watched Ruby struggle with the particularly tough level.

"Penny gets it!" Ruby smiled back, a mistake that costed her the game. The second she turned away, her character was shot and killed by a robot.

"Aw man." Ruby pouted. "But we didn't come so I could play, we did so I can show you guys the joys of video games! I can't believe you've never played one before."

"Silly little toys like this weren't much appreciated by my father." Weiss sad dryly.

"That stinks." Ruby gave her friend a melancholy pat on the back. "But that just means you have all the more reason to play now! Come on, try!" Ruby guided Weiss over to the bulky machine, and stepped back to let her do her try it out.

Blake watched in amusement as the heiress struggled to figure out what to do. When she looked back to the cat faunus with a pleading look in her eye, Blake simply shrugged with a smirk.

 _You're on your own this time._ The raven haired girl thought.

Blake looked to Ruby, who was pumping her fist up and down, grinning ear to ear, cheering Weiss on.

"Why didn't you just bring Yang if you wanted to play some arcade games, Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby didn't even stop her yelling. "I wasn't lying, I really did want to show you guys how awesome and fun video games were. None of you guys had ever played any before, which I could not have let stand, while Yang has plenty times."

Ruby paused, turning to Blake with a frown. "Plus...I've been kinda able to tell how you've been worked up lately, and I thought this would be a perfect way to relieve some stress!"

"Hm. I suppose getting out in the fresh air is nice." Blake looked to the side, where the open arcade met the busy and bustling streets of Vale.

"This game is impossible!" Weiss suddenly raged.

"Well maybe Blake should have a tur-"

"No! I'm a Schnee! And no Schnee will be defeated by some game!" Weiss pulled out her credit card, swiping on the machine so she could play another round.

"My calculations say you can't beat robots Weiss!" Penny added helpfully.

"We'll see about that."

The pale skinned girl got a determined look on her face. "Now how do I shoot?"

Ruby laughed loudly at Weiss while Blake gave Penny an odd look at her proclamation.

The four of them stayed like that for some time, watching in mirth while Weiss got more and more frustrated with the game.

At some point, Blake's attention was drawn to two ice cream trucks that had pulled up in from of the open arcade, essentially blocking their exit to the street.

 _I suppose this would be a good place for business._ Blake thought _Tons of children around._

Her attention was drawn to the black tinted windows, it was an odd sight when paired with the colorful blues and yellows painted everywhere else. It seemed...suspicious.

Blake's instincts told her something was wrong, _very wrong_ when she noticed the lack of license plates on the vehicles.

Just in case, Blake reached behind her for her weapon, only to meet air.

 _Damn it, we left our weapons at school._ She thought, her mind going into a panic.

The windows f both trucks slid down at the same time, revealing white fang grunts on the other side, welding automatic rifles.

Blake dove to the side, catching the unsuspecting Ruby and Weiss in her arms and pulling them behind the arcade machine.

Se looked to see Penny, who had a confused look on her face, with anguish. She didn't have time to pull her with them.

"Penny move!" Blake cried in a panic.

Penny tilted her head at them. "Blake? What's wrong?" She asked.

Blake tried to scream back at her to move again, but her voice caught in her throat as she saw the little girl get riddled with bullets.

"Ah!" Penny cried out in pain as she was blasted backwards into the crowd.

Blake heard Weiss gasp as she saw the helpless girl seemingly get killed right in front of her.

"PENNY!" Ruby yelled, struggling to go get her, but Blake held her back.

They sat in horror as they listened to the grunts get out of the trucks with haste. The reloading of their guns sounding out.

"Blake let us go!" Weiss whispered. "Even without our weapons we can take a few grunts!" Blake shook her head harshly.

"No! I recognize those guns, they're aura piercing rounds used by the military for special ops missions! We'll get destroyed!"

"How do you know that?!" Weiss whispered back. Blake didn't respond.

Ruby seemed to be in a daze as she stared blankly at the ground in front of her.

"Ruby I'm gonna let you go so I can call for help, but don't go running out ok?" Ruby nodded without a word.

Blake let go of the cloaked girl, pulling out her scroll and preparing to call the police, but Ruby swiftly snagged the phone away from her.

"Ruby! We don't have time for this! I need to call the cops!" Ruby shook her head.

"I'm-I'm calling Rouge. She'll get here faster." Ruby forced out with a choked sound,

Blake didn't argue, mainly because she they didn't have time. The footsteps of the men were getting closer and closer, and running would only put them in their line of sight.

"Rouge! Please we were attacked at the arcade downtown by White Fang members! Please hurry we don't have much time! They-They killed Penny, and they're getting closer and-" Ruby cut herself off when she saw a flying tornado of rose petals zoom in the arcade in a crash.

The three girls watched from around the corner as the huntress came to their rescue, seemingly a deus ex machina of massive proportions.

Rouge had come in through the back, smashed through the glass window and flew forward with the speed of a fast moving car.

The men opened fire at the flying blur of rosepetels, but Rouge simply split into three different, smaller blurs, not losing her momentum at all.

She materialized in front of one grunt, kicking him in the chest with all the force she had built up on her speedy trip. You could hear the man's chest cavity cave in completely as he was sent flying back into the truck. He didn't get back up.

Rouge wipped out Night Cleaver from behind her back, extending it to its naginata form and smacking two men across the face and sending them spirling into the air.

She spun the weapon on by her side to block the incoming bullets of a young fox faunus, waited until she had to reload, and threw Night Cleaver at her leg.

The force of the attack cut right threw her aura, and gave her a deep cut across the thigh. She cried out as she dropped her gun to the ground, only to receive a haymaker across the jaw.

Rouge picked up her weapon and turned to the last person, who was aiming their gun between Rouges eyes, prepared to shoot.

In an instant she was in front of them, slicing the gun in half and slamming the grunt into the track by the neck with the pole part of Night Cleaver.

"Who sent you? Was it Adam?" she sounded calm. More calm than usual even.

The man struggled to breathe. "I'll never tell you, dirty human!" Rouge didn't even flinch, she simply applied more and more pressure, but never enough to kill.

"Do you feel that? That is your windpipe collapsing in on itself."

The grunt attempted to suck in air, but it was a fruitless effort, all it accomplished was making him suffer more.

"In thirteen seconds you will be dead. And nobody will care. Unless you tell me who sent you."

She finally let up just enough for him to suck in.

"It wasn't Adam! It was Fennec and Corsec! The fox faunus'! We had Torchwick give us the weapons! We were just supposed to kill Belladonna! Thats it now let me go!"

Rouge didn't respond to his pleas, simply swiped across his throat with her weapons blade, slicing open his throat and killing him.

She let the body fall to the floor with cold detachment.

Turning around, Rouge looked over the children. "You guys ok?"

They all nodded shakily. But Ruby quickly started crying, looking back at the oddly bloodless body of Penny. "But she's not."

Rouge shook her head. "No, she'll be ok. She just needs a reboot." Walking over to the grounded girl, who was surrounded by civilians, she grabbed Pennys hand.

Reaching out with her aura, Rouge touched Pennys own, artificial, soul. Rouge felt Pennys aura working overtime to keep her conscious despite the dozens of holes in her body. If she had to describe Pennys aura, it would be slick like grease, yet very bubbly at the same time.

When Penny felt the cool and fast sensation of the huntresses aura touching her own, it acted like a jumper cable. Kick starting her own to the maximum, and allowing her to regain consciousness.

In a blink, Penny had opened her eyes and was leaning up. "Salutations friends!" She called as she was brought back.

"Penny!" Ruby ran forward and tackled Penny in a hug. "I can't believe you're not dead!" Ruby sobbed into Penny's shoulder, more than a little relieved that her friend was ok.

"But how is that possible?" Blake wondered. "No amount of healing would be able to save someone from that…"

"We can explain that when we get back to the school." Rouge insisted, helping Penny up.

"What I'm more curious about is why they were after Blake…" Weiss muttered, looking at the cat faunus out of the corner of her eye.

Blake didn't know how to respond. Thankfully Rouge spoke for her.

"Again, we can all talk about this when we get back to the school. But first, we have to speak to the cops."

Turning around, they all saw three police cars finally pulling up, most likely called in by a civilian.

Rouge sighed. _And I was having such a relaxing day._

 _ **TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER**_

" _I'm so glad we rented a hotel for the day." Winter called from the bathroom._

 _Rouge chuckled. "Yeah, I did not want to teach today. Between side missions from Ozpin, training the kids, and the classroom, I've been waaay too busy, needed some time off."_

 _You could hear Winter laughing lightly. "You never want to teach. If you keep taking as man days off as you do, Ozpin will snap." The regal like beauty stepped out from the bathroom, wearing nothing but her panties, her hair once again pulled out of its bun._

 _Rouge felt her mouth water as Winter sashayed over to her. The one eyed huntress smirked. "What's he gonna do? Punish me?" Winter sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to place a teasing kiss on Rouges lips._

" _That's your job." Rouge said with humor, pressing her hands into the small of Winters back._

" _I would prefer it if it was the other way around…" Said Winter, a gleam in her eyes._

 _She tugged at Rouges jacket. "Now let's get this off you."_

 _Just as Winter was about to pull Rouges jacket off, her scroll rang out._

 _Rouge sighed. "Should probably get that. Might be important."_

 _Winter nodded. She understood more than anyone the importance of work. It always came before fun._

 _Winter climbed off of the silver eyed warrior, letting her grab her scroll._

" _Hello?" Rouge asked._

" _Rouge! Please we were attacked at the arcade downtown by White Fang members!-"_

 _Rouge was already jumping out of bed and grabbing her weapon off the counter, running as fast as she could to where she knew the arcade was only a few blocks away._

 _ **PRESENT**_

 _Thank gods I was so close by. Or else they would have been toast._ Rouge looked over at the three girls, currently getting grilled by a police officer.

Her attention was drawn back to her own police officer, an old overweight woman who probably shouldn't have been working on the force.

"Now how did you get here so fast again?" The woman asked Rouge.

"I told you, I ran."

The woman hummed. "And...how did you run?"

Rouge resisted the urge to groan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, I I KNOW ITS KINDA RUSHED, BUT ITS THE BEST i COULD DO ON SUCH SHORT NOTICE. NOW I GOTTA GO WRITE AN ESSAY. D:**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO AGAIN! IT IS ME, BACK ONCE MORE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I ALWAYS SEE A TON OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS (WHICH IS AMAZING) BUT NEVER THAT MANY REVIEWS! HONESTLY A REVIEW MEANS SO MUCH MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING ELSE. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

 _ **Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You used to be what?!" Weiss stood up from her seat in shock and anger, Glaring at Blake.

Blake didn't react to the question, as she had expected the the explosion. "I used to be a member of the White Fang. But I left about a year ago, because of the how horrible the organization had become."

The team had gathered back at beacon in the dorm, and had confronted Blake on why the Fang were after her. Needless to say, they seemed to have a negative reaction. Rouge had left with Penny to get her 'fixed up', and had left them to their own devices.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake repeated.

"You were a terrorist?" Yang asked numbley.

Blake nodded, walling herself up mentally to protect from the inevitable onslaught. She closed her eyes.

But...it never came. When Blake opened her eyes, she expected to see a room full of furious huntresses, yet all she saw were looks of sadness and annoyance.

"What? No reaction?" Blake said.

Ruby shrugged. "Well you aren't anymore right?" Blake shook her head.

"Well then it's ok Blake. We forgive you." Ruby said kindly.

"No I don't! Not yet!" Weiss countered, now glaring at Ruby.

The heiress turned to Blake. "What kinds of things did you do? How many people did you and those animals kill?"

Blakes first instinct was to defend her brothers of the Fang when being called 'animals' but she stopped herself.

 _That's what they are._ Blake thought. _That's what they've turned into._

"I never killed anyone. But I did steal a lot of weapons and ammo. And…" Blake swallowed

"And?" Yang pressed, looking concerned.

Blake breathed out. "And I didn't exactly stop my fellow members from doing worse things. I stood by and watched as they killed shopkeepers and guards. As they terrorized humans and even faunus that wouldn't follow them into fear based silence. It was, it still is, awful. And I couldn't stand to affiliate myself with them anymore. So I left."

Blake wanted to run. Even saying out loud to her friends, her _teammates_ , was inducing an instinct to throw this life away and start over again somewhere else, like she had done so many times. But she knew she had to continue, or she would never be able to finish.

"I joined at a young age. I can't even remember how young, younger than seven or eight. It was a peaceful organization back then, full of children and kind adults. All we did back then was protest at SDC locations. Not much more."

Blake felt pressure on the back of her eyes. "But when a new leader stepped up, we started becoming more violent. At first it was gratifying buildings or keying cars. Slowly though we stealing from and burning down dust shops, then we started attacking SDC corporate members in alleys." Blake glanced at the horrified look on Weiss' face, and grimaced.

"It only got worse from there. The White Fang only got more and more violent. Under the new leadership they were spurred into blind rages that fueled them, fueled me."

The silence that permeated after her speech was the constricting, uncomfortable kind that demanded someone say something to break it. But nobody did for many seconds. Eventually Blake spoke up, now almost crying.

"I promise I'm not that person anymore. After all that they've done, and what they just tried to do to us, I know more than anything that they are no better than criminals. We already knew they were allied with Torchwick, a known murderer, but to see the them so callously open fire in such a crowded area, risking the lives of dozens of innocent civilians, of innocent _children_ , only confirmed to me what everybody else seemed to know for a long time,"

Blake wiped her eye of an incoming tear. "That they're just animals."

She continued. "You guys hate me. I know you do. How can you not? Even I hate me." Blake jumped down deftly from her place on her bed, turning leave.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She mumbled through her tears.

Blake felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to her side to see Yang giving her a sad smile. Yang gently raised her hand and wiped a some of Blakes water works away before wrapping her in a hug.

"Come on Kitty Cat. Don't cry. We all make mistakes, especially when we're young." Blake buried her head into Yangs shoulder, embracing her back.

"You...You don't hate me?"

Blake felt a pair a smaller arms squeeze her around the waist. "Course not dummy." Ruby said.

"You're not just our teammate. You're family." Ruby continued to hug the raven haired faunus with compassion.

The trio stood there for a few minutes, comforting the still crying girl. Blake awkwardly unfurled herself from the two sisters, taking a step back to look at their concerned faces.

"I swear I don't usually cry this much." Blake laughed a little as she wiped her eyes.

"I believe it, Kitty Cat." Yang smirked. Blake gave a halfhearted glare.

"Don't call me that." Blake couldn't keep the grin off her face at the last part of her sentence.

She glanced at Weiss, who was looking at her with a calculating look. "As I grew up, It seemed like I was constantly going to funerals of board members, family friends, anyone who was connected to my father." Blake looked down guiltily, she had never taken place in any assassinations herself, but that didn't exactly alleviate the feeling.

"The only reason my father even agreed to me training was because of the constant threat of danger the White Fang brought." Weiss continued explaining her side. "I don't think I'll ever truly stop hating the organization for for the fear they gave to my childhood, but...I suppose that doesn't mean I have to hate any individuals from the group. Especially you Blake. I trust you, and I know you're a good person. After all, you fought alongside us at the docks last semester, and were even a target by them. Clearly you aren't affiliated with them any more."

Blake gave a shocked smile. "Thank you Weiss. It means the world."

Weiss hmphed. "I still don't completely forgive you, And I won't for a while, But I understand what it's like being raised into something you have no control over. So things are ok."

"I guess Rouge was right." Blake said. "You guys really wouldn't hate me."

The instant the words left her lips, you could feel the temperature of the room drop.

Yang looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Yeah I don't really want to think about Rouge right now. After what you guys said she did to those people…"

Ruby nodded, pulling her cloak tighter over her body. "I can't believe I would do that. She just...she killed them. And without a second thought…"

Yang slung her arm around Ruby in a half hug, pulling her close.

The group stood there silently. All of them were dealing with what they saw in different ways.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rouge sighed as she left Ozpin's office.

 _This whole thing is an issue_. She thought. _The fact that they were nearly killed, and for seemingly no reason..._ Even after brainstorming with the headmaster and Ironwood, the closest thing to a plan they could come up with was an agreement that they needed someone on the inside.

Rouge had of course immediately offered to go undercover in Salem's, possibly as one of her council members, but was immediately asked declined.

 **FLASHBACK** :

" _That will not be possible, Rouge." Ozpin answered her._

 _Rouge looked annoyed "Why not? I'm sure Salem would be glad to get to get another council member after the recent mission with Qrow. Especially someone with silver eyes."_

" _However you do not have the covert skills necessary for the mission. Besides, You're team needs you."_

 _Rouge waved him off. "They can take care of themselves. We did."_

 _Ozpin gave her a side eyed look. "Did you?"_

 _Rouge's eyes widened, a look which was quickly replaced by a glare._

 _Ozpin seemed unbothered by the heated stare. "Rouge, we have to proceed very carefully. Based on her actions, Cinder likely has caught on to someone knowing at least some of her plans. Which will of course mean that she will, to the beat of her ability this late in the game, change them."_

 _Ironwood stepped up from behind Ospins desk. "You reported to us that in your time, Blake was never directly attacked by the White Fang while at beacon, this means that things are starting to change. And you're knowledge of the future is becoming less and less useful."_

 _Rouge's eye glowed with fury. "You make it sound like this is my fault. My presence in this time has already set back Salema plans immensely. Don't act like you would have had half of the information you do if not for me."_

" _No maybe not." James admitted. "But we also wouldn't have made any rash decisions that forced a group of children into a war they had no part in." Ironwood gestured to Penny, who was quietly standing behind Rouge now wearing a cloak to hid her bullet holes._

" _Penny was shot and nearly killed because of your actions, Ms. Rose. And while I can admit you have helped us in many ways, your reckless behavior can no longer go on."_

 _Ozpin inspected Rouge carefully. She was clearly mad. Inraged even. But she was not letting her anger make her lash out, indicating that she was used to it. A stark change from Ruby Rose, who hardly, if ever, was mad._

" _I understand General." Rouge said simply, turning on her heel to leave without a dismissal._

 **PRESENT** :

"Stupid General." Rouge mumbled as she walked.

"He acts like he would have had any idea on anything before I came along. Hell, he didn't even know Raven was the spring maid-" Rouge abruptly stopped talking when she heard a familiar voice up ahead around the corner.

"Come on...where did Cinder say the dorm room was again? Room 217? Or was it room 172? Oh whatever, I'll get there eventually.

 _That's Mercury!_ Rouge thought. She pressed herself to the wall and creped along the wall to listen in. He didn't sound like he was talking about anything important, but it couldn't hurt.

As soon as she did though, he stopped talking. And walked speedily down the vestibule. She must have been more obvious than she thought.

 _Damn it. I really do suck at this stuff._ She peeked around the corner, his head was tilted backwards to her, clearly aware of her presence.

 _Ok that's definitely not good. If he knows I'm here it means he's suspicious of me which means…_ Rouge gripped her weapon behind her back.

 _Which means he'll report to Cinder someone might know about him._

Rouge couldn't let him do that.

Rouge sped around the corner in red blur, racing up to meet the mercenary in an attack. Mercury twisted around at the movement, raising his leg to fire off a shot, but Rouge was already swiping down with Night Cleaver to cut his prosthetic off completely.

He retracted his leg quickly, which put him off balance and in a bad position for the jabbing of the end claw from Rouge's weapon. The claw like points hit him in the neck, and Mercury choked and coughed at the intrusion.

The silver haired boy sweeped his leg from the side to hit her in the side, which was blocked.

Grabbing onto his appendage, Rouge spun around in a tornado of semblance induced speed tornado.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

Rouge spun him for several seconds and just as he was about to speak again, he was cut off when he was slammed head first into the reinforced wall with the momentum of a charging elephant.

His aura was completely destroyed with the attack, and he collapsed onto the ground nary a sound.

Rouge looked a the kid for a little bit. "I guess I gotta take care of this now…"

She sighed. Guess she was missing the training session with the teams.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Where is she?" Jaune scratched his head in a confused manner. Beside him, Nora sat on the ground mindlessly firing grenades into the air.

"I don't know Jauney! But this is already getting boring! I'm running out of ammo already!"

Indeed it was getting boring. The two teams had been waiting for Rouge to show up in their designated training area for over an hour, and still nothing.

She looked at him considerably. "Heeeeeey…You wouldn't want to spar would you?"

Jaune gulped on instinct. Looking down at her war hammer/ grenade launcher, which he knew could turn him to paste in more ways than he could count and, shook his head with a pale face.

"I'm good Nora! Why don't you ask Ren?"

"Awww. Ok Jauney. Hey Ren! Hey Ren wanna spar? Pleaaaase Ren?" Nora poked him in the leg with a strength that would cripple any non huntsman.

But Ren was not paying attention to his friend, he was gazing over the field at team RWBY, who was talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Reeen! Renny! Ren!" Nora persisted.

"We'll train later Nora." The ninja said distractedly.

 _They're hiding something._ Ren thought, still looking at the team.

 _Whatever it is. It seems to be important enough that something happened recently. They won't talk about it, but they're clearly shaken up._

"Ok Renny!" Nora said back with a grin. She hopped onto her feet and began pestering Jaune once again.

Over with team RWBY, the girls were in the middle of a serious discussion.

"We need to do something about the White Fang, I refuse to just stand back and watch as they continue doing what they're doing." Blake said in a soft whisper to her teammates.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah we need to go investigate ourselves! They already attacked us, who knows who else is next"

"Let's go tonight then, I have a contact at a club downtown that might know something. Then we go and take em down!" Yang piped up, punching the palm of her hand.

"What happened to us not being strong enough to take on the whole organization?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang's eyes burned red. "That was before they almost killed three of my favorite people."

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully, Blake blushed and Yang smirked.

The three of them looked expectantly to Weiss.

"What?" She asked defensively. "What are you three looking at me for?"

"Weeeell…" Ruby drawled out, looking away from Weiss. "How do I say this…"

"Aren't you gonna say something like how it would be unnecessarily dangerous and irresponsible to go looking for the White Fang?" Yang summed up, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Well I went with you to the docks didn't I?" Weiss said back, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but we had to lie to you about what we were doing until we already got there." Ruby said.

Weiss huffed. "Well either way, I think it would be a great idea to investigate ourselves."

"You do?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Clearly the authorities are not making any meaningful progress. And besides, this is something we will be doing professionally one day, so we might as well start early."

A grin split across Ruby's face. "Then we're all in agreement then! We'll leave tonight to go look into the suspicious activities of the White Fang! I'll work on a better plan later, for now let's train."

"I think 'suspicious activities' is putting it a little lightly." Blake said dryly. "They did send people to kill me."

"And why would you work on a plan, dolt? I think I would be better suited for the task." Weiss replied haughtily.

"Well she _is_ team leader." Yang defended her sister.

Ruby ignored Weiss' question, putting her hand in the middle of the four girls like they were a sport team. "Come on! Hands in the middle!" Yang laughed and placed her hand on top of Ruby's, Blake followed shortly after with an amused look on her face.

Weiss rolled her eyes but followed suit, delicately placing the palm of her hand over Blakes. "1, 2, 3, Go TEAM RWBY!" Ruby cheered and raised her hand out from the pile and into the air in an excited fashion.

Yang laughed loudly and cheered as well, but the moment was broken by the sound of someone yelling to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" Pyrrha shouted as she ran up to her team with a large smile on her face. RWBY calmly walked over to her, wondering where Rouge was.

"Sorry I'm late! I was looking for Rouge everywhere, but I couldn't find her. Who I did find though-"

"Was ME!" Boomed a deep voice from some ways away. The two teams looked over to see Professor Port slowly walking to them, his weapon ready in his hands.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Professor! I should have waited for you." Pyrrha looked deeply apologetic, but Port only laughed a deep belly laugh.

"Do not worry child! My speed is not what it use to be, and that it through no fault of your own." As Port hobbled over to the two teams he tossed his Axe/Rifle with a dramatic flourish, catching it in one hand and spinning it around to show off. When he finished he looked to them as if to say 'You impressed?', they didn't react.

Port sighed and mumbled something along the lines of the current generation being ungrateful for the classics. "Well anyway children, Professor Rose messaged me and said she was unavailable for this training session, requesting me to take it over for the day."

Ruby let out an audible sigh of relief at that news, she wasn't quite ready to see Rouge after what she saw her do earlier. Weiss shared a similar sentiment, but was not nearly as vocal.

"Now what does Professor Rose usually do in these little training sessions of yours?" He patted his large belly at the end of his statement, like a nervous tick.

"Maybe we can just spar? I think that would be a good idea." Ruby suggested.

Port looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "What about a long and hearty lecture on the virtues of being a huntsman?" He said hopefully.

The continued silence his question was greeted with was all the answer he needed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it when is she getting here?" Rouge complained to herself as she paced the small room she had set up camp in. The sound of muffled cursing could be heard to her right.

Twisting her head, she glared at the tied up form of Mercury, who was snarling vehemently at nothing in particular. She had gagged and blinded him, tying his arms behind his back with a chain and screwing off his robotic legs, before taking his scroll away from him to make sure he didn't contact anyone.

Rouge heard the creaking of the door, and raised her weapon, in sword form, just in case it was an enemy. Luckily, it was just Winter.

"What is going on here Rouge? This is no time for a booty call-" She stopped herself mid sentence, staring wide eyed at Mercury.

"Did, did you kidnap a student?" She asked weakly.

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Winter looked at Rouge with wide eyes, before reaching for her scroll, likely to call in reinforcements. Rouge quickly stopped her.

"But I have a good reason! You know those two kids I was telling you, Ozpin, and Ironwood about? The ones that are working for Cinder?"

Winters eyes widened. "This is Mr. Black then."

Rouge nodded. "Yeah. I was kinda forced yo capture him. I was gonna kill him, but that would look a little suspicious."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "So would capturing a student. How long has he been here? People are probably looking for him."

"Not that long. I texted you as soon as I tied him up and brought him here. _And_ I used his thumb to unlock his scroll, and messaged his teammates that he had an emergency meeting with Ozpin concerning possible 'bullying behavior'. As far as anybody knows, he's gonna be busy for the rest of the day."

Winter looked at the bound mercenary for a long few seconds, as if searching for any reason her was there. "What is the point of all of this? And why did you call me here?"

Rouge looked excited, like she was in the middle of stealing from a cookie jar. "Well I figure we were talking about needing someone on the inside, right? What about him?"

There were a dozen reasons why that wouldn't work that immediately sprung to Winter's mind, not the least of which was the fact that the there was no reason he wouldn't just spill the beans to Cinder the second he has the chance.

"Before you can object though! I have a plan." Rouge was about to talk, but before she did she gave Mercury a speedy punch to the jaw, knocking him out.

Winter gave her lover a look.

"What? He can't hear the plan. Thought that was obvious." Winter rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Rouge started. "I figure we get some of those micro bombs they have in spy movies, and plant them all over his body. That way if he ever starts to tell Cinder anything, he'll go kablamo. We tell him about one of them, and secretly plant a few more. That way even if he gets rid of the one we tell him about, we can still kill him with the other ones."

Winger stared at her like she was an idiot. "What kind of-. This isn't a spy movie Rouge, this is real life. I thought your encounter with the Fang earlier would prove that to you."

Rouge waved her off. "Blah! Don't pretend the Atlas military isn't working on some shit like that. Remember, in my time micro bombs hidden in the skin were all the rage! Hell, _I_ once had a micro bomb, not a fun experience, let me tell ya."

Winter glared icicles at her before reaching out and slapping her upside the head. "Stop acting like a child Rouge!"

"Ow! Hey I'm not the one who acts like a frat girl when you have a few drinks! Or is so scared of Weiss telling your father your in Vale that you _still_ haven't talked to her. Even though Ozpin has told you its ok by now. I'm the mature one Winter. Honestly I think _you_ should stop acting like a child."

Winter rolled her eyes again. "Ok, 1. You promised not to bring up that, that _incident_ again. And 2. I'm not 'afraid' of Weiss telling Jacques anything! I just don't want him to take any anger with me out on her."

Rouge frowned. "Oh dust. I'm sorry Winter. You know I'd never let that shit bag touch the her right?" The former scythe wielder laid a hand on Winter's shoulder.

The woman shrugged the hand off, but gave her friend an apericitive look. The two had grown incredibly close since they had started being intimate with each other, something easily helped by the fact that Winter seemed to have many less walls up than Weiss, for some reason. She could still be cold, but not nearly so when with people she cared about.

Winter shook her head."No matter if I wanted to go along with this plan of yours, I don't have the authority to get those prototype bombs from the military. You would need someone much higher up for that sort of thing."

"Like a general, Maybe?" Rouge grinned at her the white haired woman, who gave her a startled look.

"Yeah I already contacted Ozpin. He said that he convinced Ironwood to lend me a couple, I have no idea how, he was tearing me a new one earlier, but anyway all I need is for a specialist to sign off on it."

Rouge handed Winter her scroll, which had a 'sign here' message on it. When Winter just stared at it for a few seconds, it got pushed further into her face.

Winter sighed and signed the scroll with her finger in a graceful, sprawling text that spoke of many hours of practice.

"Perfect." Rouge said. "Now we just have to wait for the doctor we hired under the table to do this kinda illegal surgery, he has the bombs. In the meantime…" Rouge pulled out two cube like objects from her pocket, with a screwdriver. "I'm gonna bug his robot legs."

"I think the term robot legs is offensive." Winter said on instinct, before what she said caught up to her.

"What? Where did you even get bugs? Did Ozpin give you those?" Rouge shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"Well…yes and no. He did give them to me, but it was a few weeks ago. When I originally got here."

"Explain."

"Well when I got here, I was kinda crazy worrying about the teams, so I managed to convince Oz to give me a bunch of small bugs that double as trackers so I could make sure I know where they all are at all times."

"That's insane. You're insane." Winter told her.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "It's not like I still use them. And don't pretend you've never bugged Weiss."

Winter didn't respond.

"Anyway, these things will let us always know what he is saying, and track him wherever he goes. That way if he is about to tell anyone he was captured, we can kill him before he does." Rouge said.

"What if he writes something down?" Rouge shrugged.

Right as Rouge was about to hide the bugs inside his legs, the silver haired huntsman's head raised with a groan. Immediately Rouge raised his own leg in the air, cracking down on his head with a powerful swing. Mercury fell backwards in his chair, collapsing onto the ground.

Winter chuckled a little at the display. "Why didn't you just use your eye to knock him out? Seems cleaner.

"Besides the fact that he's blindfolded? I can't use my silver eye too much. It puts an unnecessary strain on it, that I should probably avoid if possible."

Winter hummed. Guess all they had to do now was wait.

0000000000000000000000000

Weiss ducked a casual jab from Ren, panting heavily and reached up to grab his arm. Ren pulled back quickly, leaning in and swiping at her with an elbow.

The elbow caught Weiss in the mouth, sending her tumbling back. She raised her arms in a weird stance, shifting her legs in a wide way.

"Turn your left foot more to the side, and put down your right arm." Ren easily corrected her.

She didn't respond, simply revised her stance.

They continued on like that for a little bit, sparing lightly, before Ren broached the question he had been keeping in his head.

"Weiss. I was wondering if there was anything your team was keeping any secrets?"

Weiss froze, then swiftly jumped to the side of a kidney kick. "No. Why do you ask, Ren?"

"I overheard some talk between Yang and Blake. Is there anything going on?"

Weiss' eyes narrowed. "No."

To her, that was the end of the conversation, and usually Ren would allow it. But today he was not having it.

"I only ask, Weiss, because whatever you all are tangled up in seema dangerous. Dangerous enough to be concerning. Dangerous enough that unless I can be assured it is nothing, I will be forced to report it to the authorities." Ren quickly blocked a rising kick between his legs, still maintaining his poisure.

Weiss glared at the perceived threat. "Do not worry. Nothing is happening. And if there was something going on, the professors would already be aware of it."

 _Or atleast the professors that matter._ Weisa thought, looking to the side at Port, who was eating a sandwich with a content look on his face.

Ren decided to stop beating around the bush. "What is going on with Professor Rouge? What has she gotten you involved in? And why has she taken such an interest in team JNPR?"

Ren blocked Weiss' clumsy punch, stabbing her in the ribs with a knife hand.

"Rouge is Ruby and Yangs aunt. That's why she's so close to us."

Ren didn't buy it for a second. "That somewhat of explains why she is so close to _your_ team. But not mine. Nor does it explain why Rouge seems to be informing your team locations of White Fang activity and sending you to deal with them."

Weiss didn't know how to respond to that. He was right, of course. But she couldn't admit that. The secrets concerning Rouge, concerning the White Fang, they weren't hers to tell.

"How much did you over hear from Blake and Yang?" She said in the end.

Ren's face didn't change. "More than you know."

 _So he already knows enough to make his own ideas._ Weiss thought, starting to panic.

"If I tell you, will you tell your team?"

Ren shook his head. "No. Not unless it's dangerous. I'm just worried about my team." Ren lied.

 _He's lying. I know he is._ The heiress thought.

 _But if I don't tell him anything he'll just tell his team what he already has concluded. And that can't happen. Or he'll ask somebody else, like Ruby or Yang, who'll definitely tell him the truth._

 _I'll tell him about Rouge._ Decided Weiss. _But not anything with Blake or the White Fang._

"Fine. I'll tell you what's going on. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Ren nodded, listening attentively.

00000000000000000000000

"Thanks again Greg." Rouge paid the doctor several thousand lien in cash, a friendly smile on her face.

Behind her, Winter inspected Mercury, and making sure the bombs were set in place.

"So Greg, have you ever done this before? Surgically implant little bombs into someones body?"

Greg nodded as he counted the money in his hands. "Yeah, a few times. Gotta get cash any way you can you know? I've got three kids."

Rouge nodded understandably. "Yeah I get it dude. Times are tough. With that new guy that was elected recently, the orange looking one, the common man is getting fucked."

"Yeah, I don't really follow politics, but I've kinda been forced to since Mr. Dump got elected." Greg agreed.

"Despite the fact he lost the popular vote!" Rouge looked annoyed.

Before the two of them could trash Mr. Dump, Winter stepped between the two.

"Thank you for your work, Dr. Greg. Now please leave and never tell anyone what you saw here."

Greg nodded, pulling on his bag of supplies onto his shoulder. "Don't worry, I know the deal."

Greg reached to open the door, but it was opened for him by someone from outside.

Ozpin stepped inside the small room with a smile. "Is that you Dr. Greg? I wasn't aware you were the one called in for this. How have you been doing?"

"Oh Ozpin! I'm doing good. Little Violet just started kindergarten."

Ozpin sighed wistfully. "Oh yes. They grow up so fast." Ozpin sent a grandfatherly like wink to Rouge, who was currently checking on Mercury's eyes to see if he was still alive,and making sure herself that his bombs were in place.

"Anyway, I'm off. See ya later Oz." Greg stepped out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, Ozpin's eyes turned cold.

"Is he awake yet?" Ozpin asked the two women.

Rouge shook her head. "No, but I got it." She hefted the boy onto a chair, making sure to tie him up real tight, before injecting him with enough adrenaline to wake him up from his morphine induced sleep.

It didn't take long for his eyes to snap open, and he instinctively screamed out, but his yelling was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"I suggest you quiet down, Mr. Black. Or we will be forced to quiet you ourselves." Ozpin stepped forward so he was in front of him, giving him a cold stare.

The assassins screaming stopped in his throat, quieting him. Still he glared at the man with annoyance and hatred swirling in his eyes.

"I'm gonna take your gag off kid, but if you yell, I'm gonna slit your throat, ok?" Rouge asked him sweetly, a smirk on her face.

Mercury nodded, and Rouge harshly ripped the gag out of mouth, jerking his head forward in what looked to be a painful way.

"What do you guys want from me?" He asked, his words slightly slurred, most likely from his morphine induced nap when he was getting surgery.

"We are here to offer you a chance to redeem yourself, Mr. Black." Ozpin said.

Mercury opened his mouth to respond, but Rouge spoke before he could. "Now before you say anything, just remember that if you aren't useful to us, we can and will kill you. And trust me, I'm very adept at making people die in very painful ways."

That was a lie. Rouge had actually never tortured anyone before, but he didn't know that.

Ozpin sent Rouge a look that spoke of a clear annoyance, most likely from her making them out to seem so bad.

Winter kicked his chair, getting him to look at her. "You might have noticed, Mr. Black, that you are feeling a little drowsy. That is because you have been in surgery. We just implanted one of these" Winter held up a micro bomb in between her fingers. "Into your body. This is a Nano-Bacterial Resistant-Compact C4. Otherwise known as a bomb we can put in your body."

Winter gave him a wicked grin, filled with malice. "If you agree to to do what we ask, but report to your superiors, we will detonate it."

 _Thank god we put in a couple._ Rouge thought.

 _Or we would be screwed. If we could get someone to put them in him so easily, he could just as easily hire someone to get one out. So as long as their only looking for one...We should be set._

"And just so you know we are serious," Winter threw the bomb into the air, before pressing a button on her scroll.

The little thing, barley the size of a button, reloaded with the strength of a firework. Sending sarks and shrapnel all throughout the room. There was no mistaking the fact that it would kill anyone from the inside, where aura was weaker.

The silver haired boy stared at Winter with wide eyes. He glanced down at his legs, and looked pissed when he saw they were missing. No way for him to get out of here.

"We would like for you to report any and all critical information you gather from Cinder Fall and the organization she is apart of, to us." Ozpin told him. "We have already devised a meet up schedule between you and Miss Rose, disguised as teacher student detentions. If we need to contact you outside of these meetings. We will come to you."

"Seriously? You want me to spy for you? For Cinder?" Mercury asked, dumbfounded.

Ozpin continued like he hadn't spoken. "We _will_ be watching you. If you show any suspicious activity, We terminate you. If you run, we terminate you. If any of your teammates or Cinder herself shows any odd activity, we terminate you. D you have any questions Mr. Black?"

Mercury's mouth dropped open, which quickly turned into a laugh.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gods! Hahaha!"

Winter glared at him, before grabbing him by his hair and forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Is something funny Mr. Black?" She asked him, the threat obvious.

Mercury chuckled again. "Yeah, I got a question. Are you guys fucking crazy?" He laughed after that, apparently finding his own joke very funny.

Finding his mirth incredibly annoying, Winter walked over, raising her fist into the air. Mercury soon stopped laughing, and was about to apologize, when Winter gave him an unpleasant punch to the mouth.

"Fuck! Sorry, jeez. But you have to admit, what you're asking me to do is hilarious. If Cinder found out, which she will, then she's gonna do way worse to me then you guys ever could."

Ozpin hummed. "I'm sure you will find that the joy of working for a good cause will give you something Cinder never could."

The awkward silence after his statement spoke about how much worth everyone else put into that idea.

"But more than that, If you work for us, we can get you a reduced sentence, but if you tell Cinder, even if we don't know, she'll just kill you because she'll assume you talked." Rouge said

"But I didn't! Why would I? That's idiotic!" Mercury defended.

"Yep." Rouge concurred. "But she's not gonna see it that way. If you go back to her and tell her about this, you're gonna hope we blow you up cause that'll be a much less painful way t go then whatever she has planned for you. I heard she likes to turn people into ash, does that sound pleasant to you?"

Mercury paled, but had a thoughtful look on his face.

Winter kicked his chair again. "Do not try contacting the police. They are aware of and are helping us in this endeavor. All they would do for you is blow your cover."

 _Another lie._ Thought Rouge. _The police have no idea that we're doing this, but they don't need to._

"I could kill myself!" Mercury said desperately. "That way I don't die a painful death!"

"You certainly could." Ozpin agreed, his expression sad. "Only then Cinder would most likely become aware of what you were doing, and then exact revenge on your loved ones. Emerald maybe? Or perhaps your mother? Really whoever is more convenient."

Mercury snarled in rage, But didn't attempt to get out of his bonds. Most likely in fear of being killed.

Finally, his head slumped forward in defeat. "I guess I have no choice then."

Ozpin laid a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Please, do not think about this as being forced to betray your employer. Think about this as a fresh start. The start of a life different from the one your father set out for you. A life away from evil."

Mercury didn't respond, and Rouge had to hide a snort.

 _Looks like we just got a brand new spy._ She thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **[IN ATLAS, ON QROWS MISSION.]**

Arthur Watts stepped up from his desk chair, cracking his back. It had been a long day of working on the code to hack into the robots for the Vale invasion, and he was tired.

He grabbed his briefcase from the ground, and moved up just in time to see movement in the dark corner of his office.

On instinct he grabbed the handgun he always kept in his jacket, raising it in defense.

"I advise who ever is there to step out. Or I will call security." Watts called out to the room, he pressed a button on his desk, turning on the lights to reveal...no one.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He turned around to grab his bag, but jumped in shock at the sight of a crow sitting on his table.

Arthur chuckled a little bit, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's just Qrow Branwen. I was afraid someone serious was here."

Silently, in a dark flash, the crow transformed into a tall lanky man. His expression, if it had to be described, would be one of professionalism. Not a trace of personal attachment in them.

"Honestly Qrow, you gave me quite a fright." Watts put his gun back in his pocket, seemingly without a care in the world. "Now what could you want from me? I'm quiet a busy man."

Qrow gestured to the papers on his desk, none of the usual drunkenness seeable. "What's that there, Watts?"

Arthur waved him off. "Oh nothing. Simply working on some better security for the festival. Is that all you wanted?"

Qrow shook his head, expression remaining unchanged. "Are you sure these aren't notes on how to hack the Atlas Military robots? Because that's what these look like."

Watts raised an eyebrow. "Now what gave you that idea Qrow? Are you perhaps here to arrest me?"

Qrow shook his head.

"Well good then, because you don't seem to have any evidence for your ludicrous claims."

Qrow took a step off the desk, landing without a sound. "I'm not here to arrest you. But I am here for a very important reason…" Qrow slowly pulled his sword out from his back, raising it infront of him.

Watts suddenly wished he had his gun back out. Still, he remained calm.

"You are aware that without evidence, you will go to jail for whatever you are about to do. You will never see your nieces again. You will be labeled a disgrace to all huntsman."

"Oh recently we have come across a number of piece of evidence...more than enough to convict. Enough even, for the chair."

Qrow took a step forward, just as Arthur took a step back.

"But the chair is a little too unreliable, wouldn't you say? So they sent me."

Watts tried to reach into his coat to pull out his gun, but in a flash Qrow was in front of him swiping upward.

*THUD*

With a bloody thud, Arthur Watts' head landed on the ground. Right by Qrow's feet.

Qrow took a swig of his whiskey. "I feel bad for whoever has to clean this mess up."

Casually, he walked out the door, through a hallway of knocked out guards, and out the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **YEAH SO SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE TO UPLOAD. MY BAD. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS GIVE ME STRENGTH TO CONTINUE! NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE TEAM RWBY VS THE MECH! ITS GONNA BE LIKE THE ARC IN THE SHOW WHERE THEY ALL SPLIT UP TO INVESTIGATE THE WHITE FANG, BUT WITH SOME MINOR TWEAKS.**


End file.
